Couvre mes yeux
by Beast Out
Summary: De génération en génération, l'erreur se répète. Le rituel est accompli. Mêmes conditions, mêmes conséquences. Pour certains, ce monde alterné se révèle la chance de réaliser tous leurs désirs les plus inavouables ; pour les autres, c'est le plus horrible des cauchemars. Combien périront ? Combien s'en sortiront ? Et surtout, à quel prix ? (Voir Prologue pour la liste des pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Couvre mes yeux**

_De génération en génération, l'erreur se répète. Le rituel est accompli. Mêmes conditions, mêmes conséquences. Pour certains, ce monde alterné se révèle la chance de réaliser tous leurs désirs les plus inavouables ; pour les autres, c'est le plus horrible des cauchemars. Combien périront ? Combien s'en sortiront ? Et surtout, à quel prix ?  
><em>

**Pairings : Yuuya Kizami x Kai Shimada ; Yoshiki Kishinuma x Ayumi Shinozaki ; Seiko Shinohara x Naomi Nakashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<br>**

Il soupira. Encore une journée normale... Comme toutes les précédentes et toutes celles qui suivraient... Yuuya s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, à travers laquelle il observait la cour de l'école. Il dégagea cette mèche brune qui ne cessait de retomber entre ses yeux. Il ne traînait pas en solitaire d'habitude. Il avait des amis, enfin... de supposés amis. Des gens qui le voyaient, à tort ou non, comme un bon camarade. Au fond, il s'était toujours senti différent d'eux, mais, comme tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et qui se réduisait en résumé à bien peu, il l'enterrait. Un ricanement à peine inaudible, assez amer, lui échappa, à la vue de Kai Shimada en pleine démonstration de son pouvoir de séduction. Sa victime n'était autre que Tohko Kirisaki entourée de ses meilleures amies, Emi Urabe et Mitsuki Yamamoto.

Même s'il n'avait pas été en quasi-permanence accompagné d'un petit comité de fans, Kai ne serait pas passé inaperçu, avec ses yeux céruléens, sa chevelure incendiaire. A ce physique remarquable, s'ajoutait une formidable propension à fanfaronner, à se mettre sans cesse en avant par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Son caractère de feu lui rendait la tâche aisée il s'emportait facilement, haussait le ton rapidement et s'échauffait tout aussi vite. Il avait ainsi pour fâcheuse habitude de draguer tout ce qui passait et portait une jupe. Mais les filles n'allaient pas s'en plaindre il était peut-être... non, sûrement, le gars le plus sexy de toute l'école.

Dès l'instant où les regards de Kai et Yuuya s'étaient croisés, le second avait su qu'ils seraient voués à se détester. Après Kai, Yuuya passait pour le second plus beau garçon de l'école et lui n'essayait même pas de s'arranger, ne faisait pas le moindre effort. Il avait simplement eu la chance de naître avec une stature et une taille bien plus avantageuses que la moyenne. Il était d'apparence presque négligée. Il ne se distinguait vraiment que par sa carrure et son habitude de porter négligemment sa veste d'uniforme jetée par-dessus son épaule droite. Sans doute les jeunes filles n'étaient-elles pas non plus insensibles à sa chemise entrouverte sur la naissance de ses pectoraux et à ses bras musclés dénudés. Mais ce qui le caractérisait le plus restait cette chaîne argentée, attachée à une boucle de son pantalon ; il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Pas un seul jour. Elle avait, à ses yeux, une valeur immense.

Yuuya et Kai étaient, pour ainsi dire, les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il ne pouvait exister deux caractères plus opposés dans toute l'école, voire dans tout l'univers. Tout les séparait, de la coquetterie et la suffisance volontairement affichée de Kai à la tranquille quiétude et secrète attitude de Yuuya. La plupart du temps, Kai était occupé à courir les filles, mais, parfois, il devait se lasser de multiplier les conquêtes et son passe-temps devenait alors de brimer les autres élèves. Yuuya y compris. Et il le laissait faire.

Pourtant, nul doute ne faisait que, s'il avait décidé de répliquer, surtout par la violence, Yuuya l'aurait emporté. Il pesait dix kilos de plus que le rouquin et le dépassait d'un peu plus de dix centimètres. De plus, il était athlétique. Kai n'était pas en mauvaise forme non plus, loin de là. Modèle pour un magasine de mode masculine, il savait prendre soin de sa personne. Un peu trop sûrement. Avec tous les bijoux à ses poignets et pendant à son cou, sa coupe de cheveux toujours impeccable, son look savamment étudié et apprêté et son étrange souhait de devenir hairstylist, il aurait été facile de le prendre pour un homosexuel. Mais Kai avait tôt fait de démentir les rumeurs naissantes.

En réalité, de nouvelles étaient nées, le décrivant comme un jeune délinquant. Une fois, des policiers avaient même fait irruption dans la salle de classe. Yuuya, qui se trouvait dans la même classe, avait assisté à l'arrestation. Pas une seconde Kai n'avait semblé perdre contenance. Dès le lendemain, il était de retour et sa popularité avait grimpé en flèche. Qui contredirait désormais que les filles craquaient pour les mauvais garçons ? En l'espace de quelques heures, il était passé de potentiel homosexuel refoulé au véritable Casanova de l'école, faisant chavirer les cœurs de toutes les filles.

Aussitôt que la sonnerie de fin de reprise des cours sonna, Yuuya se dirigea vers sa classe. Dans son dos, il entendit un concert de rires et de gloussements. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui arriver. Le prince Kai et sa cour d'adoratrices, qui incluait même quelques membres masculins. Ce gars attirait et il en jouait. Il en restait naturellement d'autres qui se méfiaient de lui comme de la peste il passait pour être une très mauvaise fréquentation. Soit on l'adorait, soit on le détestait. Chose sure, il ne laissait pas indifférent. Il percuta, volontairement sans l'ombre d'un doute, Yuuya lorsqu'il passa à sa portée, puis lui jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard moqueur. Le brun fronça à peine les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportements stupides de la part de Kai, qui le cherchait sans arrêt. Il entra dans sa classe, la 2-4, et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Il déballait ses affaires quand une secousse lui fit relever la tête. Kai venait de s'asseoir directement sur sa table.

- Alors l'impuissant, ça gaze ? Ricana-t-il, d'une voix venimeuse.

Il l'appelait souvent ainsi, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient tous deux 17 ans et que Yuuya n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, contrairement à lui qui les collectionnait à la pelle. Yuuya le regarda en silence, à peine une seconde, bien décidé à ne rentrer dans son jeu, à lui refuser ce plaisir. Il ne comptait pas lui donner ce qu'il attendait, être celui qui amuserait son public déjà amassé autour d'eux. Décevant tous les regards braqués sur eux, il se contenta de le prier calmement de descendre de son bureau. Kai écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de se pencher davantage sur lui, pour capter son regard. Yuuya l'affronta directement, lui démontrant clairement qu'il ne le craignait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il ne craignait personne. Il le fixa au point de le déstabiliser. _Si tu savais ce que je te fais dans ma tête... Ce que je crève d'envie de te faire subir..._

En cet instant, Kai voulut reculer, faire marche arrière, mais il ne pouvait le faire sans perdre du crédit aux yeux de ses fans. Alors il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de se confronter au regard de plus en plus pénétrant de Yuuya. Aussi incisif qu'un poignard. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû pousser le jeu si loin ? Il se posa trop tard la question.

- Dégage... souffla tout bas le brun.

Kai émit un rire aussi bref qu'amusé. A l'intérieur, cependant, il n'en menait pas large. Quelque chose clochait chez Kizami, sans qu'il puisse pointer le doigt dessus.

- Sinon quoi, Kizami ?

Le regard de son rival gagna en intensité._ Si tu savais... Si tu savais, Shimada_... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il se présumait capable. De ce qu'il désirait en secret. Mais il se bridait, constamment. Il avait réussi à se convaincre de cette prétendue normalité, banalité, qu'il affichait.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, Shimada, répondit enfin Yuuya.

Et, pendant une seconde, Kai apprécia presque leur conversation. Il rencontrait trop peu de résistance d'ordinaire. Heureusement, comme nul n'entendait leurs messes-basses, Yuuya semblait avoir repris un peu le contrôle de la situation et il révélait une facette de sa personnalité passée plutôt inaperçue jusque-là. Kai adorait ça. Chercher la merde, la remuer. Il le regretterait sûrement, un jour. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand le professeur fit irruption dans la salle, mettant un terme à leur si inhabituelle discussion.

- S'il vous plaît ! Demanda-t-il, frappant dans ses mains avant de s'installer. Regagnez tous vos places ! Le cours va commencer !

Kai fit la moue et libéra enfin le bureau de Yuuya. Juste avant de regagner sa place, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- On s'revoit sur le terrain ?

Comme Yuuya ne lui offrit rien en retour, pas même l'ombre d'un regard, Kai lâcha un soupir agacé.

- Merde t'es tellement chiant ! S'exclama-t-il et il alla s'asseoir, de sa démarche désinvolte.

Yuuya ne releva les yeux que lorsque le cliquetis de ses bijoux se fut tu. Ces stupides bijoux. Les argentés comptaient parmi ses préférés. Sur le coup, Yuuya s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas lui exploser le crâne et effacer par la même occasion son petit air supérieur. Kai déclenchait chez lui un conflit ; une partie de Yuuya souhaitait le détruire, purement et simplement, tandis que l'autre s'employait à l'y faire renoncer. A tout prix.

Yuuya détestait les cours de sport. Non, pas vraiment. Le problème n'était pas vraiment le cours en lui-même ou même la matière. Il était bon ; il excellait même en sport. Le souci venait après. Dans les vestiaires ; plus précisément, dans les douches. Pas à cause d'un quelconque problème de taille. De ce côté-là, il était bien doté aussi. Mais plutôt parce qu'il appréhendait des représailles de Kai à ce moment-là, ce qui le placerait dans une situation des plus indélicates.

Le cours se déroula comme usuellement. L'enseignant était aussi ennuyeux que d'ordinaire, pédant à souhait pour ne rien arranger. Kai se fit reprendre plusieurs fois pour bavardage et parce qu'il « distrayait ses petits camarades ». Rien de bien étonnant là-dedans. Yuuya suivit le cours sans trop s'y plonger ; il avait la tête ailleurs. Il notait sans prendre garde à ce qu'il écrivait. Plusieurs fois, Kensuke tâcha d'attirer son attention, en vain. Enfin, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves évacuèrent la pièce, à l'exception de Yuuya.

- Hé ! Kizami ! Ici la Terre !

Une main s'agita devant les yeux de Yuuya et, la seconde suivante, Kensuke Kurosaki, son meilleur ami attrapait une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui.

- T'as un problème ?

En dépit de son mutisme, il devina sans peine.

- Oh laisse tomber ce con de Shimada. C'est juste un minable histrion qui a besoin de son petit public pour se sentir exister ! Il joue les durs, mais, si tu veux mon avis, il fait tellement gay !

Même Yuuya esquissa un sourire. Kensuke était bien le seul à pouvoir encore le faire sourire et il n'avait pas tort pour une fois. Il se tut ; il n'espérait pas vraiment de meilleure réponse de la part de Yuuya. Le brun avait toujours été très secret, voire mystérieux.

- Dépêche ! S'écria subitement le cadet, après un moment de silencieuse complicité. On va être en retard !

Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et coururent jusqu'au bâtiment aménagé pour le sport. De loin, ils purent déjà apercevoir certains élèves s'échauffant. Kai s'étirait, tout content de montrer son nouveau survêtement à la dernière mode. Yuuya se précipita dans les vestiaires et s'empressa de se changer. Au coup de sifflet, ils se lancèrent tous sur la piste. Yuuya n'avait pas à se tenir sur ses gardes ici. Jamais Kai ne lui aurait fait de croche-pied à lui ; quelque part, il devait avoir conscience de la supériorité physique du brun. Les tours de piste s'enchaînèrent, monotones, tous identiques. Yuuya s'ennuyait au point qu'il crut s'endormir debout. Il venait de passer ses écouteurs de MP3 quand ils lui furent arracher. Un rire aigu lui égratigna les tympans. Puis Kai reprit sa voix normale, plus grave, mais toujours pas autant que celle du brun.

- Alors, Kizami, on s'traîne ?

Il le dépassa et fit volte-face, courant à reculons sur plusieurs pas, juste le temps de le défier. Puis il reprit sa course en accélérant. Yuuya ne mit pas longtemps à se décider ; il allongea ses foulées et ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Honnêtement, il aurait pu l'humilier et lui mettre cinq bons mètres dans la vue, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se caler à sa hauteur. Soit le narcissisme de Kai l'aveuglait et il ne s'en rendit point compte, soit il le remarqua mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Dès que le professeur les autorisa à regagner les vestiaires, il se sépara de Yuuya et retrouva ses camarades. La mort dans l'âme, mais sans rien en laisser paraître, le brun descendit à son tour. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires trempées de sueur et hésita un moment à gagner tout de suite les douches. Les autres garçons de sa classe se lavaient déjà. Kai y compris. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de demeurer là, planté au milieu du couloir, devant son placard, en tenue d'Adam. Ç'aurait été bien trop bizarre.

Finalement, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et entra dans la pièce d'eau. Dans la fumée de l'eau chaude, il peinait à distinguer quoi que ce fut, ce qui le soulagea grandement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte en présence de Kai, dans de pareilles circonstances. Il n'appréciait même pas particulièrement les hommes, ni les femmes d'ailleurs ; en fait, il n'avait jamais véritablement eu envie de coucher avec quelqu'un en particulier. Bien sûr, comme tout un chacun, il avait des pulsions, mais les satisfaire en solitaire lui convenait et lui épargnait bien des complications. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant juste sur cette eau chaude, presque brûlante, claquant contre son visage. Ses pensées stoppèrent, sa tension retomba. Il retourna à ce calme qui était sien habituellement. Il se savonnait, quand des bribes de la conversation entre Kai et ses potes lui parvinrent.

- Hé ! Shimada ! Toi et Kirisaki ! C'est le grand soir ?

Les épaules un peu osseuses du roux s'agitèrent tandis qu'il riait. Yuuya se hasarda à glisser un discret coup d'œil. Kensuke avait vu juste ; Kai se plaisait sûrement à s'imaginer grand et fort, mais il était peu musclé en définitive et un brin trop mince pour sa taille. La faute à son régime strict de mannequin sans doute. Il détacha ses yeux de lui quand ils glissèrent trop bas. Si quelqu'un le voyait, c'en était fini de ce qui lui servait lieu de réputation. La voix de Kai résonna dans la pièce surchauffée.

- Ouais ! Ce que je vais lui mettre ! Je te jure qu'elle jouera plus jamais les saintes-nitouches après ça !

Un tremblement furieux remonta l'échine de Yuuya. Ses poings se comprimèrent, se serrant jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Il ne soupçonnait pas la raison de son énervement ; il était incapable de dire s'il était provoqué par la faible considération de Kai pour Tohko ou par l'idée que Kai puisse ajouter un nom à sa liste de conquêtes. Il ne sut pas lui-même où il trouva le courage de le faire, mais il les interrompit soudainement.

- Kai.

Le rire du rouge mourut quasi-instantanément et il promena sur le brun un regard quelque peu désorienté. Non seulement Yuuya venait, en l'appelant de cette manière, de lui manquer de respect, mais il l'avait fait en public. Pire, il le fixait d'un air grave, comme s'il cherchait à lui extorquer des excuses. Kai se devait de réagir et vite. Il s'écria, sur un ton d'emblée agressif :

- Quoi ?! Putain !

- Tu aurais un moment à m'accorder après les cours ?

Comme il faisait à nouveau preuve d'une certaine révérence à son égard, Kai s'apaisa. Il ferma l'eau, serra sa serviette autour de ses hanches et fit signe à ses amis de les laisser.

- J'vous rejoindrai, les gars.

Puis il rejeta les mèches écarlates collées à son front et ses joues et en revint à Yuuya.

- Tu veux quoi ? Lança-t-il. Un combat ? Ça fait un bout d'temps que j'attends ça !

Kizami se racla la gorge et soutint sans mal son regard.

- Non. Rien qui ne ressemble à ça.

Aussitôt qu'il n'était plus entouré et acclamé, Kai semblait se départir en partie de son assurance. Il se détourna en premier, soupira. Yuuya devina qu'il accepterait ; il était piqué de curiosité. Le comportement du brun ces derniers temps, et ce jour-là en particulier, n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Kai déclara d'une voix condescendante, comme s'il lui accordait un privilège incroyable :

- Okay... A la sortie des cours, à la grille.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ajouta avant de quitter :

- Et tu auras 5 minutes. Pas plus.

* * *

><p>Il se tenait adossé à la grille. Il rouvrit son portable, consulta nerveusement l'heure, pour la énième fois. Une autre minute venait de s'écouler. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti auparavant un sentiment semblable. Ce n'était pas de la crainte pure et simple, ni de l'anticipation, de l'excitation, mais un curieux mélange de multiples émotions. Il devait se reprendre, et de toute urgence, sans quoi Kai ferait de lui la risée de l'école. Mais là n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il n'avait cure de l'avis des autres, de leurs normes, de leurs attentes ; il ne cherchait à se fondre dans aucun moule. Il avait toujours suivi sa propre ligne. Seul. La compagnie de Kensuke, au fil des ans, s'était mué en un vulgaire paravent, une forme de tromperie pour éviter que les autres ne réalisent... ne réalisent quoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il pouvait avoir à cacher.<p>

Il déplia encore son portable. Si, au moins, il avait eu le numéro de Kai, il aurait pu l'appeler et savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Kai ne permettait pas à n'importe qui de figurer parmi ses contacts, d'être vu en sa compagnie. D'où, probablement, ce rendez-vous caché à tous et voué à être écourté. A chaque minute, puis seconde défilant, Yuuya vit ses espoirs s'amincir jusqu'à presque s'évanouir. Mais il resta à son poste, se disant qu'il l'aurait forcément vu passer s'il était déjà sorti.

Naturellement, Kai n'arriva pas à l'heure ; il se montra avec plus d'une dizaine de minutes de retard. Pire, il passa le portail sans un regard en arrière. Yuuya dut l'interpeller. Le rouquin s'arrêta et le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air. Leur rendez-vous lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Lorsqu'il lui revint enfin en mémoire, il rit.

- Et tu es resté là à attendre tout ce temps ? S'étonna-t-il, mais le brun sentit bien qu'il se payait sa tête.

Yuuya ne put qu'acquiescer. En une seconde, sa bouche, sa gorge, s'étaient asséchées. Il tâcha de lutter contre cette désagréable sensation qui rampait lentement en lui et l'immobilisait, comme si elle l'ancrait dans le sol. Il remonta son regard sur Kai, qui avait trouvé le moyen de complexifier sa coiffure. Sa veste et son pantalon d'uniforme avaient été balancés dans son sac à dos et il portait désormais un jean troué et une veste en cuir cintrée. Tout ça sûrement pour son rendez-vous avec Tohko. Une pique perça le coeur de Yuuya à cette pensée et le mystère embrumant son cerveau se dissipa peu à peu. Etait-ce ça ce qu'ils appelaient la _jalousie_ ?

Il se passa une main sur la nuque. Gêné. Si seulement il y avait été habitué, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Normalement, il n'avait que peu, voire pas d'intérêt pour les interactions sociales. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser Kai en dehors de la faculté, à croire qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas du tout les mêmes quartiers. De toute façon, lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours, il traînait seul dans les rues de la basse-ville ou aux abords de la zone industrielle. Il n'appréciait pas les endroits branchés et peuplés. Se montrer ne lui faisait pas peur ; il n'en concevait juste pas l'intérêt.

Ce détail l'interpella. Même quand il se trouvait au sein de sa famille, il instaurait entre lui et eux, et plus spécialement ses frères et soeurs, une distance, une sorte de muraille glaciale d'indifférence. Il n'allait jamais vers les autres. Il n'aurait pas pour autant rejeté une personne qui se serait intéressée à lui et aurait souhaité le connaître, mais celle-ci aurait eu à faire le premier pas et même bien plus. Alors que fichait-il là ? Avec Kai Shimada de surcroît !

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais de longues secondes s'étaient écoulées et le rouquin commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Alors, comme pour le retenir, il lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- ça te va bien.

Kai rit.

- Je sais ! répliqua-t-il arrogamment, mais le compliment parut tout de même lui faire plaisir.

Etre encensé, c'était un peu le but de toute sa vie. Si, en plus, le compliment venait du garçon le plus taciturne de toute l'école, il ne pouvait qu'en être ravi. De nouvelles secondes passèrent ; le silence était retombé. Kai recommença à s'ennuyer et Yuuya en avait conscience. Il peinait encore à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait et il devait déjà se lancer... Mais comment ? Pour obtenir quoi ? Il savait qu'il devait agir, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment. Il se flagella mentalement. _Fais quelque chose. Juste. Fais quelque_ chose. Il lâcha de but en blanc :

- Tu es passionnant.

La tournure était pour le moins équivoque et étrange, mais Kai fronça à peine les sourcils. Il prit ses mots à la légère. Il ne ressentit pas le danger. En réalité, il songeait que Kizami jouait à ce petit jeu d'intimidation qu'il affectionnait tant lui-même, mais à sa manière.

- Tu m'en diras tant... ricana-t-il.

- J'adore t'observer. Toi encore plus que les autres.

Carrément bizarre cette fois. Les sens de Kai se mirent en alerte. Toutefois, par fierté ou pour ne pas énerver Kizami, il fit de son mieux pour conserver son air dégagé, mais ses entrailles se nouèrent légèrement et un frisson lui donna la chair de poule.

- Je te rassure, tu es loin d'être le seul ! s'écria-t-il, mais sa voix sonna comme enrouée et son rire forcé mourut dans sa gorge, bien trop tôt.

Yuuya nota son regard fuyant, ce pas quasi-imperceptible qu'il esquissa en arrière. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'échapper ? Il ne lui avait rien fait. Et les cinq minutes promises ne s'étaient pas encore écoulées.

C'était sans doute une manœuvre un peu étrange et précipitée, mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Yuuya avait eu l'impression que leur si courte conversation avait été dépourvue d'animosité. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'il avait été question de bien plus qu'un jeu entre eux. Ce soir, il verrait s'il pouvait élever ce jeu à un autre niveau. Quel niveau ? Il en entrevoyait quelques contours diffus désormais. Mais ses attentes profondes et ce qui les motivait restaient assez confus.

A présent qu'il s'était tu, le malaise de Kai croissait. Il crevait d'envie de filer, de retrouver son rencard de la soirée. Pourtant, il restait planté là. A perdre son temps avec ce type qui se foutait de lui, à moins qu'il ne soit un fichu autiste, incapable de tenir une conversation, de lui dire pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir.

Après un moment, Yuuya soupira. Il porta les mains à sa chaînette, pendant depuis toujours à son pantalon, et la décrocha. Dans ce silence toujours obsédant, le plus total, mais aussi le plus lourd de sens, il la tendit à Kai. A ses yeux, c'était la meilleure preuve, la meilleure manifestation de ce message qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Kai avait toujours adoré les bijoux argentés. Yuuya aussi, mais il avait trouvé mieux. Encore plus brillant, plus bruyant, plus clinquant. Et malheureusement surtout plus artificiel.

Pris de court, Kai eut juste la réaction la plus abominable possible. Celle que Yuuya redoutait le plus. Devant ses yeux, il explosa de rire. Comme Yuuya demeurait sérieux, muet comme une tombe, il s'interrompit brutalement de lui-même.

- Oh ! S'écria-t-il, toujours un peu hilare. Alors tu... ne plaisantes pas en plus ?

Puis il se tut et rit, plus bas, d'une voix quasi-inaudible. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes. Il semblait soudain si doux. Yuuya le scrutait. Il prit cette drôle d'attitude pour de la gêne. Et pour un oui. Il esquissa un pas vers Kai et voulut enserrer sa taille, mais celui-ci le repoussa, presque agressivement.

- Mais ça va pas toi ?! Sérieux, c'est quoi qui cloche chez toi ?! Franchement, si tu crois que j'pourrais m'intéresser à un loser dans ton genre, tu rêves !

Yuuya fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux ; il intériorisa toute sa hargne et s'emmura dans le silence. Il était toujours là, physiquement, mentalement, mais il s'effaçait, attendant que la tempête passe. Mais, sans même reprendre la parole, Kai continuait de le blesser. Il le toisait avec un mépris plus manifeste que jamais auparavant. Soudain, il le poussa en arrière.

- T'y as vraiment cru une seconde ?! Tu m'insultes ! Putain ! Même pas en rêve ! Dans un autre monde ! Et encore !

Il le repoussa encore. Yuuya fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Confronté à son silence, Kai se remet à rire.

- Putain ! Quand les autres entendront parler de ça !

Mais nulle provocation ne paraissait capable d'arracher la moindre réaction à ce mur qu'était Yuuya. Immense, silencieux, droit, inébranlable. Kai finit par se lasser et il se détourna :

- Tch ! Comme si j'allais le répéter à qui que ce soit...

Et Yuuya comprit parfaitement pourquoi il n'en ferait rien ; il avait honte. Honte qu'un type comme Kizami puisse s'intéresser à lui. C'était peut-être le pire pour Yuuya. Mais il garda tout pour lui. Encore une fois. Même si l'envie de le poursuivre, de le plaquer au sol pour le tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive le rongeait tout entier. Au lieu de ça, il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'une ruelle.

* * *

><p><em>Un prologue qui s'ouvre sur un beau "heartbreak" xD (enfin, un heartbreak même pas tout à fait conscient)<em>

_Pour les bijoux : J'ai en effet lu dans les fiches des personnages sur le Wikia de Corpse Party que Yuuya et Kai adoraient tous les deux les accessoires argentés, alors je pense que ce détail anodin prendra de l'importance par la suite xD j'aime beaucoup donner de l'importance à des infimes éléments._

_Pareil pour les poids et tailles, j'ai préféré vérifier avant de me lancer xD_

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out_

_P.S : WTF Kai Shimada ne figure pas dans la liste de persos pour ce jeu ?! xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :  
><strong>

Le lendemain, Yuuya atteignit l'école la mine basse et plutôt sombre. Lui qui ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup n'avait pu fermer l'oeil de toute la nuit. Pour un peu, il se serait dit qu'il souffrait. Presque. Cette sensation était étrange. Il ne portait aucune plaie et aucune maladie ne rongeait son corps, mais il avait mal. Mal. Carrément. Et ce mal était apparu, juste comme ça. Cette simple idée, incompréhensible, n'obéissant à aucune règle, l'agaçait, le gênait.

Toute la journée durant, il attendit avec une impatience toute aussi insensée le moment où Kai se déciderait à l'approcher. Pour une raison ou une autre. Mais cet instant tant espéré ne vint pas. Pour la première fois, depuis leur rencontre, le rouquin ne se préoccupa pas de lui. Yuuya eut la sensation d'être devenu invisible. Il envisagea même d'aller lui-même lui parler, mais y renonça rapidement. Kai passa la journée à tourner autour de Tohko. Ils avaient rendez-vous la veille, mais, au vu de la distance que la jeune fille maintenait entre eux, ça n'avait pas dû très bien se passer, ce qui redonna un peu de baume au coeur à Yuuya.

Le soir, à la nuit tombée, ils se réunirent dans la salle de la classe. Répondaient présents Masato, Tomohiro, Ryosuke, Kensuke, Yuuya, Kai, Tohko et ses deux amies, Mitsuki et Emi. Yuuya ne s'éternisait que dans l'espoir de voir Kai quitter seul ; ils pourraient alors s'expliquer. Mais Shimada paraissait déterminé à rester, du moins tant que Tohko ne bougerait pas. Paradoxalement, la brunette souhaitait qu'il parte en premier, afin d'être débarrassée de ce voyou pervers. Elle rêvait d'un tête-à-tête avec Yuuya depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Pour résumer, la situation était bloquée. Et pour un bout de temps.

Depuis des heures, Emi leur rebattait les oreilles avec son rituel dit de Sachiko, qu'elle voulait absolument essayer. En dehors d'elle, personne ne semblait vraiment emballé. Pour l'accomplir, il fallait d'abord plier une feuille de papier pour lui donner la forme approximative d'une fillette, évoquant Sachiko. Emi acheva la poupée dans son coin, puis décida de relancer ses camarades. Kai détacha ses yeux de Tohko, ou plutôt de ses courbes, et lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

- Tu commences vraiment à m'les briser avec ton rituel à la con.

- Allez ! l'exhorta-t-elle. ça ne prendra pas longtemps !

Et elle agita la poupée sous son nez.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ce qui touche à l'occulte, Shimada ?

Soucieux d'affirmer sa virilité devant Tohko, il répondit arrogamment :

- Non ! Mais c'est ridicule ces conneries ! ça f'ra rien !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser de participer ? le taquina Kensuke, le cherchant.

- Ou on pourrait oublier ça et éviter de perdre not' temps ?

Mais il avait été mis au pied du mur. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Très bien ! Faisons ça ! Qu'on en finisse avec ces conneries... et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, acheva-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Tohko, qui feignit de ne pas le voir.

- Pourquoi pas ? murmura à son tour Masato, mais, jusqu'à ce que Mitsuki n'ait accepté, il avait semblé plutôt dubitatif.

Emi les pria de chacun saisir le papier et à des emplacements précis. Trois personnes se partageraient la tête, tandis que les autres tiendraient chacun un membre du corps.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait cette merde déjà... marmonna Kai et il choisit la tête, pour imiter Tohko.

Les doigts de Yuuya effleurèrent les siens, quand il attrapa lui aussi la tête.

- Ce rituel nous assurera que nous resterons éternellement amis. Pour la vie et au-delà, garantit Emi, aussi sérieuse que si elle passait un examen.

Kai éclata d'un rire narquois.

- Conneries... Conneries, résuma-t-il.

Tohko souffla un peu, agacée par son attitude, et il redevint silencieux. Quand tout le monde fut en place, touchant le papier, Emi reprit :

- Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir que nous répétions les mots suivants, tous ensemble : "Sachiko, nous te prions".

Ils lui obéirent. L'oraison résonna plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mais Emi avait oublié une règle. Une règle qui changea tout lorsqu'ils déchirèrent le papier et se partagèrent le corps.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, l'une après l'autre, puis les ampoules claquèrent. Les débris de verre plurent sur le groupe. C'était le moment où Kai aurait pu prouver à Tohko que ses belles paroles n'étaient pas de purs mensonges. Mais, au lieu de la couvrir, il se rua dans le couloir. Yuuya l'aperçut détaler juste avant que toute lumière ait disparu.

- Shimada ! l'appela-t-il.

Et il se lança à sa poursuite. Tohko voulut suivre Kizami, en se fiant au son de sa voix, mais tout s'ébranla et elle bascula sur le côté. Sa tête heurta le coin d'une table et elle tomba évanouie, la joue collée au sol de plus en plus froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit Mitsuki, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- On dirait un tremblement de terre ! cria Masato, pour que sa voix couvre le vacarme des murs et planchers se fissurant. Sous les tables, tout le monde !

- Mais... Et Kizami et Shimada ?!

Kensuke, malgré les ténèbres, bondit sur ses pieds, en annonçant qu'il se lançait à leur poursuite. A son tour, il quitta la pièce, non sans difficulté. Plusieurs fois, il fut balancé contre le mur. Le sol remuait, comme s'il avait pris vie.

- Restez ici, ordonna Ryosuke à l'adresse des jeunes filles. Je ferais mieux de l'accompagner !

Naturellement, Tomohiro le suivit. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied hors de la salle qu'une secousse d'une violence extrême les projeta à terre. La pression sur leurs crânes se fit terrible et ils lui succombèrent, perdant conscience.

* * *

><p>Yuuya déglutit difficilement. Il toussa, cracha. Sa salive était noirâtre. Il s'essuya le visage, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en chassant des débris de plâtre et de bois. Sa main palpa l'arrière de son crâne. Pas de blessure. C'était un miracle. Puis il se souvint. Le rituel, puis l'improbable tremblement de terre et enfin la fuite de Shimada. Son coeur manqua un battement. <em>Kai... Où es-tu ?<em>

Il se remit sur pied et observa les environs. Son regard s'arrêta sur un corps inconscient, mais dont la poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Un sourire naquit sur sa bouche et il alla à lui. Il parcourut des yeux la chevelure incendiaire et le visage endormi, détendu. Il était encore plus beau ainsi, pas sur la défensive, dépourvu d'arrogance ou de dédain. Soudain, Kai s'agita. Il toussota. Il revenait à lui.

- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Yuuya, sans paraître trop concerné.

Le rouquin releva le buste, mais demeura assis par terre. Il se massa les tempes.

- J'ai l'impression que le monde entier m'est tombé sur la tête... et j'ai fait un... rêve horrible...

Il se remettait doucement. Son esprit encore embrumé et confus n'avait pas reconnu Yuuya. Puis, il jeta un regard alentour et Yuuya dut placer sa main sur sa bouche pour taire un cri d'étonnement. Il ne l'ôta que lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'il était calmé.

- Où on est ?! s'écria Kai. Alors... c'était bien réel ?!

Tout chamboulé comme il l'était, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Yuuya se tenait proche de lui. Seuls quelques ridicules centimètres les séparait. Kizami, lui, l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Son espoir reposait ici. Enfin... _Dans un autre univers_... Maintenant, ils y étaient. Dans ce monde parallèle où il aurait enfin sa chance. Où les règles humaines ne jouaient plus. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il était tenté de profiter de la détresse de Kai, quand des voix se firent entendre. Ryosuke et Tomohiro, eux aussi sains et saufs, arrivaient dans leur direction.

Kai sauta sur ses pieds et un Yuuya un peu mécontent l'imita.

- Vous avez vu les autres ? s'enquit Ryosuke.

- On allait vous poser la même question ! répartit Kai.

- On devrait se séparer, suggéra-t-il. Former des groupes et tâcher d'explorer les environs. Il existe forcément une explication logique à tout ça.

Yuuya secoua la tête.

- Pas maintenant, décida-t-il, flegmatiquement. Retrouvons d'abord les autres.

- Très bien, lui concéda Ryosuke. Les filles ne doivent pas être loin.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en marche. Après quelques pas, Tomohiro demanda :

- Et Kensuke ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me suis réveillé à côté de Shimada. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Toujours ce calme, cette maîtrise surhumaine. C'était pour le moins... perturbant. Tomohiro essaya de s'expliquer :

- Comme tu ne disais rien à son sujet, Kizami, je pensais que vous le saviez en sûreté. Après tout, c'est ton meilleur ami.

Yuuya ne le réprouva pas, ni n'acquiesça. Il se contenta de reprendre sa route. Tohko et Emi, qui s'étaient éveillées l'une auprès de l'autre, avaient, par chance, marché dans leur direction, de sorte que les deux groupes ne tardèrent pas à se croiser.

A peine les entrevit-il que Kai se sépara de ses camarades et alla droit sur Emi. Un claquement terrible retentit et la brunette tomba en arrière, à moitié assommée par la gifle qu'il lui avait administrée ; il y avait mis presque toutes ses forces.

- Toi ! Putain d'conne ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Toi et ton stupide rituel à la con ! J'vais te tuer !

Naturellement, il ne se jeta pas sur elle pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, mais il continua à vociférer en la traitant de tous les noms et l'accusant de tous leurs malheurs.

- Shimada ! Hurla Tomohiro, les yeux déjà embués.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à ce fragile adolescent pour que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Tohko, quant à elle, restait immobile, muette, effarée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Shimada. Ça suffit, commanda une voix très grave.

Yuuya fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa Kai par les épaules pour l'éloigner autant que possible d'Emi, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée par terre. Tout en fuyant son regard, Kai essaya de légitimer sa perte de contrôle momentanée.

- Sans elle... Si elle avait pas parlé du rituel... On en serait pas là !

Yuuya le fixa attentivement, voulant capter son regard, afin de le calmer.

- Reprends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, acheva-t-il, non sans une certaine arrière-pensée, mais Kai ne parut retenir que le positif : quelqu'un restait capable de gérer la situation.

Le rouquin soupira et hocha la tête, se rendant à l'évidence.

- Ok...

Aussitôt, il s'écarta de Yuuya et retourna auprès d'Emi. Sa première réaction fut de le fuir, mais elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit pour la remettre sur pied.

- J'ai déconné... murmura Kai. ça arrivera plus.

- C'est bon... Je... Je suis tellement désolée ! S'écria-t-elle et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Maintenant, elle se sentait pleinement responsable du problème.

Ryosuke, qui gardait la tête froide, même s'il n'égalait pas Yuuya, déclara :

- Au lieu de nous lamenter, cherchons un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Tous opinèrent du chef. Comme Mitsuki, la représentante du conseil des élèves, Masato et Kensuke manquaient encore à l'appel, ils se lancèrent à leur recherche. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, Kai rencontrait le regard, rivé sur lui, de Yuuya, ce qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié leur discussion plus que bizarre de la veille. Afin d'échapper à cette surveillance constante, il s'arrangea pour se glisser entre Ryosuke et Tomohiro, cheminant côte à côte, et les deux filles qui ouvraient la marche. Et la vue, de cette place, n'était pas désagréable. Yuuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, mais il laissa faire. Il continua de fermer la marche, avec son habituel air sérieux et insouciant à la fois, qui en déroutait plus d'un.

Soudain, le cortège s'arrêta. Un cri d'épouvante, auquel succéda un second, plus rauque, de douleur, emplit le couloir. En une seconde, Ryosuke s'effondra d'un bloc, dans une explosion de sang qui atteignit Tomohiro et les filles. Un épieu était sorti du sol et avait perforé sa jambe, du mollet à la cuisse, l'ouvrant. Une vraie boucherie.

Même Shimada ne put retenir une exclamation, plus de surprise que de réelle frayeur. Seul Yuuya ne lâcha rien. Il alla au-devant du blessé et, prudemment, Kai lui emboîta le pas. Il marcherait avec beaucoup plus d'amples précautions. Il soupira. Putain, cet endroit lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs ! Il serra les dents et émit un sifflement écoeuré en découvrant la jambe blessée de Ryosuke. Yuuya, à ses côtés, la contemplait aussi, mais en silence. Il l'observait comme il aurait regardé une publicité à la télévision. Son indifférence fit un drôle d'effet à Kai, mais pas aux filles, aux yeux desquelles Yuuya apparut comme l'homme de la situation.

- Ok... Bordel Katayama ! Tu pouvais pas regarder où tu fous les pieds ?!

Tohko, choquée par son comportement, se dressa aussitôt pour défendre le pauvre Ryosuke.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de l'engueuler Shimada ?!

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Elle lui jeta d'une voix amère :

- Au moins, j'aurais pu voir ton vrai visage.

Elle se doutait bien, depuis qu'il l'avait approchée, qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste imbu de sa personne ; il en avait la réputation, mais quelque part, elle avait espéré découvrir autre chose. Ses espoirs s'amenuisaient. Ils avaient presque disparu à présent. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déstabiliser ; il fallait agir. Tohko décréta :

- Tomohiro, reste avec lui. Je vais essayer de trouver l'infirmerie et de quoi panser sa plaie.

Emi préféra ne pas bouger non plus, bien trop traumatisée ; elle avait besoin de temps pour se reprendre. Tohko s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, quand Yuuya esquissa un pas vers elle.

- Je t'accompagne.

Un sourire, accompagné d'une légère rougeur, apparurent sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui les perdit dès que Shimada s'avança à son tour.

- Et moi aussi !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Yuuya qui sourit, mais Tohko manqua son sourire. A l'idée qu'un moment seule avec Yuuya venait de lui passer sous le nez, elle partit en tête, sans un regard ou un remerciement pour le rouquin. Ce dernier poussa un soupir agacé à s'en fendre l'âme et marcha dans ses traces. Le groupe monta à l'étage supérieur. Yuuya profita de l'avance qu'avait prise Tohko sur lui et Kai pour se rapprocher de ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, lui glissa-t-il, à voix basse, afin d'éviter à tout prix qu'elle ne surprenne un mot de leur conversation.

- Je veux pas l'épouser. Juste la baiser... Mêle-toi de tes affaires Kizami !

- Comme les dix petites copines que tu as eues avant... et je ne parle que de celles dont j'ai entendu parler.

Il poursuivit, un octave encore plus bas :

- Et tu sais, comme tout le monde, que Kirisaki n'a d'yeux que pour moi...

_Et moi que pour toi_. La vie n'était-elle pas mal faite ? Sans prévenir, Kai le repoussa, mais il manqua de basculer lui-même.

- Ferme-la ! Connard ! Tire-toi ! Personne veut de toi ici !

Furieux, il venait de crier et, cette fois, Tohko avait tout entendu.

- Si ! Moi ! Riposta-t-elle, dardant un regard noir sur lui. Je suis rassurée qu'il soit venu, Shimada !

_Et de ne pas m'être retrouvée seule avec un pervers de ton espèce_. Tout le temps, Yuuya ne dit mot. Il resta là, avec son énigmatique expression immanente. Juste souriant. Kai lui lança un regard de pure haine. _Ce faux-cul !_ Il jouait les princes charmants, mais il était si laid sous la surface ! Et les gentilles filles, comme Kirisaki, tombaient immanquablement dans le panneau ! Shimada n'était pas un enfant de choeur, mais, au moins, il l'assumait, ne s'en cachait pas. Ils se remirent en marche et Shimada passa devant, soucieux de préserver la plus grande distance possible entre lui et Kizami.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Kai commença à traîner les pieds. Il avait occupé son temps à râler, moquer Yuuya qui ne répondait jamais à ses piques et draguer, de manière plus ou moins correcte, Tohko, ce qui énervait au plus haut point et la jeune fille et Kizami. Cependant, le brun prenait garde à conserver un visage imperturbable. Après un moment, il s'écria :

- Faut que j'aille aux chiottes ! Où elles sont ?

- Comme si je le savais ! répliqua vivement la brunette ; il l'exaspérait au-delà du possible.

- Du calme, on va chercher, trancha paisiblement Yuuya.

Dénicher ces fichus urinoirs leur coûta un précieux quart d'heure, mais Yuuya ne semblait pas s'affoler et Tohko se fiait entièrement à lui. Peut-être que la blessure de Ryosuke n'était-elle pas aussi grave qu'elle le paraissait ? Kai se précipita à l'intérieur des toilettes, pour en ressortir d'un bond.

- Woo ! Putain ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Il avait reculé si précipitamment qu'il avait failli basculer et Yuuya l'avait rattrapé. Il le retint un peu trop longtemps au goût de Tohko, qui alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce.

- Non, l'arrêta net Yuuya. Je passe devant.

Il entra, en se préparant un spectacle insoutenable. Il fut assez déçu. Une large mare rouge s'étendait sur le carrelage autrefois immaculé. Sur les miroirs, étaient inscrites, en lettres écarlates et dégoulinantes, une série d'avertissements. _Attention... Il va vous trahir... Tous..._ Des faces de filles et de garçons morts avaient été gribouillées juste en dessous. Tohko darda un regard noir sur Kai.

- Quoi ?! Merde ! Tu vas pas croire cette merde ?!

Elle ne se récria pas, mais... _Bon sang..._ Elle ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance. Elle se tourna vers Yuuya qui ne manqua pas de la rassurer.

- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaye juste de semer la zizanie entre nous. Ne le laissons pas faire.

- Et voilà ! Monsieur Parfait a encore parlé ! le railla Kai.

- Il prend ta défense ! s'indigna Tohko.

Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur cet enfoiré ? Elle tombait des nues. Elle sortit à la suite de Yuuya, en claquant la porte.

- Dépêche-toi, furent les derniers mots qu'elle lui adressa.

Elle tâcha de capter l'attention de Yuuya ; elle comptait bien profiter de ces courtes minutes de tête-à-tête. Le jeune homme était adossé au mur. Il était resté très près de la porte et lui donna l'impression d'être un garde du corps attendant la sortie de sa star. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, probablement une coïncidence, et elle ne s'y arrêta point. Le brun ne détacha pas ses yeux du plancher, pensif, même quand elle s'adressa à lui :

- Tu es trop gentil avec lui, surtout au vu de la manière dont il te traite.

_Yuuya ! Regarde-moi au moins !_ Ce type devait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir compris qu'elle lui courait après. En réalité, il l'avait très vite deviné ; simplement, il n'était pas intéressé. Evidemment, Tohko ne voyait pas la situation sous cet angle. Après une seconde de silence, il déclara :

- La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée sans ajouter des tensions supplémentaires.

Une réponse parfaitement sensée, mais totalement impersonnelle. Tohko s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un hurlement strident leur parvint des toilettes. Yuuya se précipita à l'intérieur et se figea. Kai, à demi-nu, se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait encore, avec tous ces tentacules emprisonnant ses membres. Les premiers avaient surgi des WCs et s'étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes nues. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer son couteau. D'autres tentacules étaient sortis des éviers et l'avaient chopé par les bras, alors qu'il tentait de fuir. L'image brouillée d'une gamine en robe écarlate apparut une seconde, juste le temps de se moquer du prisonnier.

- _On récolte ce que l'on sème... Catin_.

Et elle s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. Yuuya, d'habitude si impassible, resta en arrêt pour une seconde, peut-être un peu plus. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il désirait au fond. Comment et pourquoi il voulait s'approprier Shimada. La réponse était juste sous ses yeux. Sous la forme d'un tentacule glissant entre ses fesses. Le cri de Tohko le sortit de ses pensées déviantes.

- Kizami !

Il se secoua mentalement. Pas question que cette chose le lui prenne. N'ayant rien capable de trancher les liens vivants, il balança son poing dans le miroir près de lui et, oubliant sa main en sang, attrapa le plus gros bris de verre et entreprit de trancher les tentacules, un à un. En commençant par celui qui menaçait de pénétrer Kai.

Quand le dernier tentacule fut découpé, Kai tomba littéralement dans les bras de son sauveur. Il ne songea même pas à remonter son pantalon ou son boxer ; il tremblait comme une feuille, en état de choc. Yuuya resta planté là, les bras ballants, incapable de parler ou faire un geste, tandis que Tohko observait la scène, à la fois bouleversée et jalouse.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Kai repoussa derechef Yuuya et s'empressa de se rhabiller. Il essuya nerveusement les larmes qui commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

- Shimada... souffla Tohko, n'osant pas imaginer la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

- ça va... J'crois juste que j'vais avoir besoin d'une bonne thérapie en sortant d'ici ! Et d'une bonne dose d'alcool.

Il essaya de rire, mais son rire se cassa. Encore fébrile, il s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Ils avaient perdu du temps, mais il ne vint plus à l'idée de Tohko de le reprocher à Kai ; il venait d'amplement payer sa dette. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer. Malgré ce qu'il venait de subir, Kai ne s'était pas adouci, loin de là. Il avait été surpris dans un moment d'extrême faiblesse par son rival et la fille qu'il draguait. C'était pire que tout à ses yeux. S'ajoutait à cela qu'il avait été victime d'une tentative de viol et par... cette chose écoeurante, visqueuse, en plus ! L'horreur était totale. Sa déchéance aussi.

Alors il se vengeait, sans qu'il y eut matière. Il enfonça plus que jamais Kizami, qui le laissait toujours passer ses nerfs sur lui, tout en se mettant encore davantage en avant. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils découvrirent enfin l'infirmerie.

- Et voilà la clef ! s'écria-t-il, triomphant.

_Je veux sortir d'ici. A tout prix_... Avant que quiconque ait pu en placer une, il s'en empara et commença à jouer avec. Il la balançait tous les deux pas environ, de plus en plus haut, et s'amusait à la rattraper. Ce petit jeu, incroyablement puéril, surtout vu la situation, énerva Tohko, mais elle n'osait le rabrouer après ce qu'il avait traversé.

Elle tenta alors d'attirer l'attention de Yuuya, afin qu'il réagisse et prenne la clé à Shimada. Mais le brun feignit de ne pas la remarquer. Il se contenta d'avancer, en gardant un regard distrait sur le rouquin. Arriva ce qui devait arriver. Avec son obsession de vouloir toujours lancer la clef plus haut, Kai finit par la perdre. La clef lui échappa et glissa entre les fentes du plancher.

- Ouups !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah... Peu importe. J'm'en fiche.

Tohko dut se retenir de le gifler pour imprimer un peu de sens commun dans cette tête. Et Yuuya qui ne réagissait toujours pas aux imbécilités de Shimada, alors qu'il venait possiblement de condamner Ryosuke avec son jeu stupide ! Tohko soupira. L'infirmerie n'étant plus accessible, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école. Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. Ils ne reconnurent rien.

- Putain, où on est ?!

- Chose sure : si on sort, on sera trempés jusqu'aux os.

- Héhé... Intéressant, ricana Kai, d'une voix aussi obscène que le regard qu'il posa sur le buste de Tohko.

Incroyable, mais vrai, Yuuya donna enfin signe de vie. Tohko l'entendit se râcler la gorge.

- Mais ça reste une issue, conclut-elle, rassérénée par cette bonne surprise. Retournons chercher les autres.

Pour quitter le bâtiment, ils n'auraient qu'à revenir dans cette pièce et en emprunter la porte qui était, par miracle, ouverte. Elle reprit la direction des escaliers, passant près de Yuuya, dont l'attitude n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Tohko peina à le comprendre ; ils étaient sauvés et le brun restait indifférent. Pas l'ombre d'un soulagement sur sa face imperturbable. En réalité, à y regarder de plus près, il semblait même... contrarié ?! Tohko n'eut pas le temps de relever ; une nouvelle envolée lyrique, composée d'insultes, de Kai l'arrêta.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais, moi, j'y retourne pas ! J'me casse et tout de suite ! Rien à branler de ces cons !

Tohko le considéra d'un air stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il réussir à la décevoir encore ? Elle qui songeait qu'il avait déjà touché le fond, il la démentait. Eprouvant cependant le besoin de se justifier, Shimada poursuivit :

- Mais merde, c'est eux qui ont choisi de rester derrière ! Nous, on mérite de s'en sortir, pas eux ! Personnellement, j'ai donné ! acheva-t-il, tous les traits crispés de rage par ce souvenir trop récent.

Yuuya n'intervint pas, mais la froideur qu'il affichait n'avait rien à voir avec la colère qui le dévastait. Si Kai partait, ce serait fini. Dans cet autre monde, Yuuya avait sa chance ; il en était certain._ Dans un autre univers._.. Il se remémorait chaque mot prononcé par Kai à la grille, la veille. Mais, dans leur monde originel, Yuuya redeviendrait transparent ; il perdrait l'avantage. Kai se désintéresserait totalement de lui, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée avant le rituel ; il ne voulait même plus l'ennuyer, le taquiner. Il se décida à patienter le départ de Tohko pour agir.

Après un moment passé à marcher de long en large, Kai tendit la main à la brunette.

- Viens avec moi.

De pire en pire. Elle rejeta avec vigueur sa main. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Non. Pour qui _se_ prenait-il ? Sa proposition, en elle-même, n'avait rien de spécialement choquante, mais sa voix par contre. Lubrique à souhait, insidieuse. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Pour Tohko, mais aussi pour Yuuya. Le brun attendit que la brunette déverse sa colère sur Kai. Elle l'injuria. Le rouquin ne parut même pas en saisir la raison. Il se contenta d'essuyer la tempête. Réalisant que c'était inutile de discuter avec une telle personne, Tohko tourna les talons.

- T'es vraiment qu'un minable Shimada !

Au moins, Kai avait ôté toute peur de son esprit pour quelques minutes ; sa fureur à son encontre avait supplanté sa terreur, l'avait absorbée, submergée. Elle sortit, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'espace d'une brève seconde. Yuuya fixait Kai, d'un regard intense qui le désarçonna. Le rouquin s'exhorta à se confronter à lui, pour dissimuler son malaise.

- Ok ! Tu fais quoi, connard, à rester planter là ?! Va jouer les toutous ! Cours après elle ! Allez ! Fais-moi d'l'air !

Mais Yuuya ne bougea pas d'un iota. De l'incompréhension se peignit sur la face de Kai.

- Alors tu comptes m'empêcher de l'faire, c'est ça ? D'me tirer ?

Il le défiait clairement d'essayer. Tout, dans son attitude, dans sa voix, menaçait Yuuya, qui, loin de s'en effrayer, lui sourit. Presque avec sincérité.

- Tu es vraiment un marrant.

Kai assimila sa déclaration à une raillerie et s'énerva de plus belle.

- Va t'faire foutre enfoiré ! J'me casse d'ici ! J'vous souhaite à tous de crever la bouche grande ouverte !

Et il se rua sur la porte de sortie. Yuuya ne se précipita pas sur lui pour le stopper, bien que le voir quitter ce monde eût été la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Il était plutôt confiant, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Quelque chose lui chuchotait à l'oreille que la situation tournerait à son avantage. Ses prédictions se vérifièrent très vite.

- Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?! s'écria Kai, en cognant dans la porte, qui refusait désormais de bouger. Putain de merde !

Il n'y avait pas une minute, elle était ouverte et, à présent, elle était bloquée.

- Sûrement le courant d'air qui l'a fermée et le loquet ne doit plus fonctionner, présuma Yuuya et il s'avança dans son dos.

Kai le sentit et fit volte-face. Kizami arborait un énigmatique sourire, évanescent. Il paraissait suspendu, tout prêt à s'éteindre, mais il perdura. Il marcha doucement vers Kai, qui recula par réflexe de préservation ; il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le brun écarta légèrement les mains.

- Tu étais sans doute le plus hétéro d'entre nous, mais, ici, tu n'as pas à te soucier du regard des autres. Tu es libre d'être qui tu es vraiment.

Il esquissa encore un pas et effleura sa main. Cette fois, Kai se sentit submergé de peur et pas parce qu'il s'agissait de Yuuya spécifiquement ; ça venait de l'ensemble de la situation. Particulièrement de cette porte qui s'était spontanément fermée, le piégeant, le jetant dans les griffes de Kizami. Et peut-être craignait-il aussi de se voir révéler certaines vérités dures à entendre, qu'il s'acharnait à refuser en bloc. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à cogner contre des placards. Yuuya se pencha légèrement sur lui.

- Nous pouvons être ensemble, dit-il d'une voix excessivement douce, sans doute trompeuse.

Il leva avec lenteur sa main à hauteur de la joue de Kai et, toujours sans se hâter, la caressa du bout des doigts.

- Au début, j'ai cru que tu me repoussais sans raison, mais j'ai réfléchi.

Et il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était plus qu'improbable. Yuuya, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu laisser paraître, ne souffrait pas du tout de mésestime de lui-même ; il était en réalité extrêmement orgueilleux. Il ne l'affichait simplement pas comme Kai. Il ne supportait pas quand la situation lui échappait et, heureusement, tout de suite, elle était totalement sous contrôle. Il poursuivit, presque avec tendresse :

- Tu les enchaînes... C'est triste et sans fin. Aucune d'entre elles ne pourra jamais te satisfaire, parce qu'elles n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour ça. Elles ne te conviennent pas... intrinsèquement. C'est dans leur corps, dans leur chair.

Kai fut agité d'un rire nerveux :

- Oh ! Et toi, tu l'as ? « Ce qu'il me faut » ?

- Oui.

Son sérieux mortel arracha un tremblement irrépressible au rouquin, qui jeta des regards à la ronde, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ils étaient seuls ; Tohko devait être retournée auprès de Ryosuke et leurs camarades ne les rejoindraient pas avant un certain temps, compte tenu des difficultés à transporter le blessé. Il ricana tout bas ; après tout, ils mourraient sûrement dans cet endroit. Chose sure, ils n'en réchapperaient jamais. La dernière issue venait de se fermer. Il essaya de lutter contre cette pensée, qui ne pouvait qu'être omniprésente dans son esprit, étant donné les circonstances.

Il reporta son regard hésitant sur Yuuya, incroyablement patient. En réalité, le brun ne perdait pas une seconde de son douloureux dilemme et s'en délectait. Kai soupira. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de « se détendre », de profiter avant que la mort ne vienne le cueillir. Il y avait bien des filles avec eux, mais toutes trop sérieuses pour s'adonner à ce genre de passe-temps dans de telles conditions. Une seule chose retenait Kai ; il ne se pensait pas capable d'aller... au bout, pas avec un autre homme. Le devinant sur le point d'abandonner et de s'esquiver, Yuuya chuchota d'une voix provocante :

- Tu as peur ?

Yuuya était imperméable à la provocation, mais pas Kai. Ce dernier réagit au quart-de-tour. Il commanda, sur un ton se voulant autoritaire :

- Enlève ta chemise.

Pendant une seconde, il songea à s'en servir pour déguerpir et le ridiculiser plus tard. Mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ce Yuuya. Sûrement pas. Cette chose trouble chez lui apparaissait de plus en plus. Le brun rit tout bas en s'exécutant. Sans la moindre gêne. Nul doute ne faisait désormais qu'il avait pleinement conscience de toutes ses qualités. Kai ne souffla mot, mais il l'observait et ce regard n'était pas dénué d'intérêt. D'attirance. Ou de curiosité. Yuuya préféra la première hypothèse et évinça l'autre.

- A toi.

Kai se débarrassa à son tour de son haut. Sa veste, puis son débardeur noir, glissèrent par terre. Yuuya eut un sourire en coin en découvrant un tatouage le long de ses côtes droites. Il avait fait le premier pas et il devrait aussi faire le deuxième. Il rit intérieurement ; Kai se serait pissé dessus pour ça. Pour si peu. Il était loin du gros dur de l'école ; le masque tombait enfin.

Yuuya le piégea entre le mur et lui. Sans l'embrasser, juste pour le titiller, il se contenta d'effleurer sa bouche avec la sienne. Il connaissait par cœur le tempérament nerveux, excessif, de Kai. Le roux fit exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il n'y tint plus et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'embrassait pas Yuuya ; il embrassait cette personne, sans sexe, qui l'avait sauvé tout à l'heure. Surtout pas un homme. Surtout pas ça.

Yuuya ne chercha pas une seconde à se dérober ; il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Il l'avait idéalisé. Il approfondit le baiser, au point d'arracher à Kai une série de gémissements ou de plaintes, qu'il ignora volontairement. Il l'embrassait peut-être trop violemment.

Lorsque lui-même dut reprendre sa respiration, leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin. Kai pantelait et il regarda Kizami, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le brun, qui souriait toujours de cet air perturbant, voulut essuyer un infime filet de bave resté sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mais Kai arrêta sa main. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre. Il était terriblement embarrassé.

Au bout d'un moment, Yuuya le chopa par la nuque pour le ré-embrasser. Kai suivit d'abord le mouvement, l'embrassant avec encore plus de passion que la première fois ; il s'efforçait toujours juste d'oublier qui il embrassait, à savoir un autre homme. Sa gêne ne se dissipant pas, il finit par rompre le baiser.

- Je... J'peux pas.

Même s'il était désespéré. A ce stade, Yuuya perdit la maîtrise de la situation ; les choses sortirent de son schéma initial. Il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils une demi-seconde. Kai se détourna et voulut attraper ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

- Je joue pas dans cette cour. Tu t'es gouré.

Et l'incident dans les toilettes était encore vraiment trop vivant dans sa mémoire. Il chercha à s'esquiver, mais une main rude le ramena en place. Kai essaya de répliquer par un coup de poing, mais Yuuya arrêta son poing et le comprima tout en le plaquant contre la paroi. Kai dut céder, sous peine de voir son coude déboîté. Il n'était pas stupide et peut-être pas aussi cruel et égocentrique qu'il voulait le faire croire, avec ses airs de mauvais garçon.

- Écoute, Kizami... Personne saura, ok ? J'te le jure.

Il avait surtout tout intérêt à ce que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Yuuya parut regagner ses esprits, mais le sourire lubrique qui fendit ses lèvres révéla tout le contraire.

- A quoi bon ? On ne s'en sortira jamais, Shimada. On mourra tous ici... D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Kai eut un regain d'espoir. Peut-être juste pour s'opposer à Yuuya.

- Putain ! Non ! J'vais trouver une autre sortie et je m'en tirerai !

Il s'emporta tant qu'il ne sentit qu'après coup les doigts qui tentaient de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il s'empourpra et balança son poing dans le torse face à lui.

- Bordel ! Stop !

Comme le brun s'acharnait à défaire son ceinturon, Kai dégaina soudain un poignard. Il n'avait encore jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'en servir, mais il était prêt à l'inaugurer.

- J't'ai dit d'arrêter ! Hurla-t-il, mais son cri sonna plus comme une plainte terrorisée.

Yuuya planta son regard dans le sien ; Kai veilla à le soutenir. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais un cri suraigu de jeune fille le stoppa net. Le hurlement suffit à totalement le calmer, mais pas Yuuya. Il se foutait de ce qu'il avait pu arriver aux autres ; dans la seconde, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose et il l'aurait. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Kai avait empoigné ses vêtements, renfilé son débardeur et courait vers là où ils avaient laissé Ryosuke. Un hurlement de rage envahit la gorge de Yuuya, mais il le ravala. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet de la frustration. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Son regard tomba sur le coutelas oublié par Kai. Un sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres, quand il s'en saisit. Il courait plus vite que Kai ; il le rattraperait avant qu'il ait rejoint les autres. Et il le ferait sien. De gré ou de force.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, sans faire trop de bruit. Nul ne devait savoir de quoi il retournait. Surtout pas Kai qu'il espérait prendre par surprise. Il dévala les escaliers à toute allure, pour malheureusement débouler devant le groupe, en même temps que Kai. Avant que quelqu'un le vit, il glissa le poignard dans la ceinture de son pantalon, la lame coincée contre sa cuisse.

- Il s'passe quoi putain ?! S'exclama Kai.

Nul n'eut à lui répondre pour qu'il réalise la gravité de la situation. Un Ryosuke décoloré, au teint blafard, reposait entre les bras de son meilleur ami, en larmes. Kai lâcha une exclamation choquée :

- Merde ! Il est mort ?! Pour de vrai ?!

Yuuya le poussa doucement pour se pencher sur le corps de Ryosuke. Il était glacé, avait perdu conscience depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il chercha son pouls et réussit à le trouver. Ryosuke vivait toujours, mais il se vidait rapidement de son sang.

- On fait quoi ?!

Yuuya, contrairement à tous ceux présents, fit preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable et quasi-inhumain. Il se tourna vers les filles qui paniquaient, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Kai, qui paraissait assez désemparé.

- Il faut ralentir l'hémorragie. Compresser la blessure. Ou, le temps qu'on le sorte d'ici, il y sera passé.

Même Kai sembla l'admirer en cette seconde. Yuuya venait de s'autoproclamer meneur de la bande et personne ne contesterait son titre. Personne n'en était capable.

- Il nous faut de quoi rapprocher les bords de la plaie, murmura Tohko elle se tourna vers Kai. Où est passée ta veste ? On aurait pu s'en servir pour faire des bandages.

Sa question ennuya visiblement le rouquin.

- J'ai dû la laisser quelque part... répondit-il évasivement.

Yuuya lui épargna davantage d'embarras.

- Attendez. On va utiliser la mienne.

Il s'apprêtait à dégainer son coutelas quand il s'arrêta net. Révéler qu'il avait le couteau de Kai sur lui aurait éveillé les soupçons de tout le monde. Et surtout Kai aurait su qu'il possédait cet avantage sur lui ; il se serait alors davantage méfié et les chances de l'approcher auraient fondu comme neige au soleil. Si Ryosuke devait périr pour lui éviter ce désagrément, ce serait regrettable, mais il s'en remettrait facilement. Kai avait aussi songé à sortir son poignard. Il le chercha et se rappela soudain les derniers événements.

- J'ai un couteau, mais il est là-haut ! J'vais le chercher !

Tohko acquiesça et lui lança, alors qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre :

- Sois prudent !

Yuuya s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, sous prétexte que se déplacer à deux était beaucoup plus sûr. Il ne se pressa pas cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il parvint à la salle de leurs brefs ébats, Kai se tenait accoudé à la table où autrefois reposait son poignard. Il fit face au brun. Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent une seconde. Kai fixait Yuuya avec un mélange d'agressivité et de peur. _Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a pris... Et je commence à comprendre là où tu veux en venir._

Et Yuuya savait qu'il savait. Pourtant, nulle honte dans son regard persistant. Pas la moindre trace de remords pour ce qui arriverait ensuite. Kai réalisa à cet instant précis ce qui l'avait toujours dérangé chez ce type, pourquoi il l'avait toujours infiniment détesté au plus profond de lui. Yuuya rompit finalement le pesant silence.

- Je croyais que tu aimais jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Kai répliqua sur un ton mordant :

- Pas quand c'est moi la souris.

Il essaya de forcer le passage, mais Yuuya lui barrait la porte, occupant tout l'espace avec sa carrure plutôt imposante.

- Laisse-moi passer. Et donne le couteau...

Yuuya le sortit et joua de la lame juste devant le nez de Kai, qui ne s'ébranla pas.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon Ryosuke va mourir ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est !

- Qui s'en soucie ? Certainement pas moi.

Kai lui jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le désarmer, mais Yuuya le chopa à son tour et le repoussa contre le mur.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'exclama Tomohiro, fou d'angoisse face à l'état de son meilleur ami qui se détériorait de plus en plus vite.<p>

- Peut-être qu'ils n'arrivent pas à retrouver ce satané couteau, supputa Emi, tout aussi inquiète.

- Ou peut-être, murmura la voix sombre de Tohko, qu'il leur est arrivé malheur...

Emi s'apprêtait à répliquer, ne voulant plus entendre une seule prédiction de ce genre, quand un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux... d'aller jeter un œil... suggéra-t-elle alors et elle se dressa, prête à l'accompagner.

De toute évidence, Tomohiro n'aurait pour rien au monde quitté son ami agonisant. Ryosuke faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus peur à voir. Les deux jeunes filles lui assurèrent qu'elles ne tarderaient pas. Elles commençaient à emprunter les escaliers, quand, vers elles, vinrent Yuuya et Kai. Le second peinait à marcher. Il faillit même manquer la dernière marche et chuter, mais Yuuya le retint. Il avait retrouvé son blouson, qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules. Sa main gauche tenait son côté droit, comme pour cacher une blessure.

- Shimada ! Ça va ?! S'exclama Tohko et elle voulut l'aider, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- ça va... C'est rien, répondit-il dans un souffle, mais il paraissait bien différent de d'habitude ça semblait évident.

La jeune fille resta là à le sonder.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Kai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Yuuya le devança.

- Rien de grave. Il s'est trouvé pris dans un piège... mais j'étais là. Heureusement.

L'éclat de haine brillant dans les yeux de Kai, pendant une seconde, n'échappa pas à Tohko, mais elle le plaça sur le compte de la rivalité qu'entretenait le rouquin à l'égard du brun. Sans doute éprouvait-il de la honte et de la colère à l'idée d'avoir été sauvé par celui qu'il abhorrait.

Kai serra les poings ; il aurait pu hurler la vérité, que les hématomes qu'il cachait étaient son œuvre, mais Yuuya l'aurait peut-être alors égorgé sans plus de cérémonie. Puis il s'en serait pris à tous les autres. Il était assez fort pour les maîtriser et assez malin pour les piéger. Aussi, pour sa survie et celle de ses camarades de classe, Kai préféra-t-il ravaler son ressentiment et il garda le silence, acquiesçant aux dires de Yuuya. Il réglerait ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui importait était de sortir Ryosuke d'ici, et de toute urgence.

- Vous avez retrouvé le couteau ? S'enquit Emi, les deux mains sur son cœur, rongée par l'inquiétude.

L'espace d'un instant, Kai regarda Yuuya de travers. Mais aucun des deux ne lâcha rien. Tohko en conclut que non. Yuuya s'écarta de Kai et se rendit auprès de Ryosuke. Après un temps passé à l'observer et palper son pouls, il déclara, d'une voix atroce de neutralité :

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est mort.

- Non ! Dis pas ça Kizami !

- On doit bouger, répliqua fermement le brun, et je ne laisserai pas un cadavre nous ralentir.

Ils devaient se débarrasser de ce poids inutile. Quand bien même Ryosuke aurait encore respiré, Yuuya aurait été d'avis de l'abandonner ; il se résumait à présent à une charge, mettant en danger le groupe tout entier. Yuuya consulta brièvement Kai du regard, mais celui-ci ne parut même pas l'apercevoir. Comme tous les autres, il était sous le choc.

- Avançons, décréta Yuuya, au terme d'un long silence.

- Hors de question ! protesta immédiatement Tomohiro. Je reste ici avec Ryosuke !

Kai sentit la tension monter, le sang affluer dans les veines de Yuuya. Il voulut calmer le jeu, en ramenant Tomohiro à la raison.

- S'il est mort... je pense que ça lui serait égal. Il préférerait qu'on s'en sorte, pas qu'on meure par sa faute.

- ça te ressemble bien de dire ça ! Tu penses qu'à ta petite personne !

Kai fronça les sourcils, mais l'heure n'était pas aux enfantillages. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : quitter cet endroit, et si, pour ça, il devait s'effacer, il était prêt à le faire. Kizami ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Agacé par l'attitude de déni de Tomohiro, il empoigna le corps inanimé de Ryosuke et le balança dans les escaliers.

Dans un vacarme morbide, ponctué de craquements d'os et de gargouillements, Ryosuke atteignit le pied des marches. Tous les regards l'avaient suivi durant sa descente, puis ils se braquèrent sur Yuuya. Revenu de sa surprise, Tomohiro se précipita auprès de la dépouille. Un sang encore chaud s'écoulait de ses orifices, de ses oreilles, de ses narines et de sa bouche entrouverte. Sa nuque avait adopté un angle impossible ; ses cervicales avaient été réduites en bouillie par la chute.

Tomohiro serra le corps et leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers Yuuya, qui se tenait toujours au sommet de l'escalier. Le cri dut résonner dans le bâtiment tout entier.

- Meurtrier ! Meurtrieeer !

Tohko et Emi s'empressèrent de porter assistance à Tomohiro, mais elles se figèrent lorsque, sans raison apparente, loin de s'excuser, Yuuya éclata d'un rire sardonique. Le temps sembla suspendu tout le temps que le rire résonna, atroce, de plus en plus aliéné. Puis, il se tut et tout parut s'accélérer à une vitesse hallucinante. En quelques secondes, Yuuya dévala l'escalier pour trancher la gorge de Tomohiro. Une fontaine de sang pulsé jaillit de la plaie, l'artère se déversant dans les airs. Son cadavre s'écroula sur celui de son meilleur ami, dans un bruit sourd et un gargouillis immonde.

D'abord pétrifiée de terreur, Emi se mit ensuite à crier de toutes ses forces, à s'en éclater les veines du cou. Tohko n'arrivait pas à réaliser ; elle aimait cet homme. Du moins, elle l'avait aimé. Non, ça ne pouvait être lui ; ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Des bruits de pas précipités la ramenèrent sur terre. En haut des escaliers, Kai venait de décamper, les abandonnant en tête-à-tête avec l'assassin. Tohko fronça les sourcils. Quel lâche ! Et dire qu'il avait prétendu tenir à elle ! Un froussard doublé d'un menteur invétéré !

- Viens ! S'écria-t-elle et, attrapant Emi par le bras, elle l'entraîna dans sa course.

- Ma douce ! Cria la voix de Kizami, ironique, atrocement narquoise, puis elle explosa d'un rire cruel.

Tohko accéléra, sure qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, elle stoppa net ; il ne les avait pas suivies. Mais alors à qui s'adressait ce nom tendre ? Qui se trouvait là à part elles ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, en se rappelant Kai s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Elle allait de désillusion en désillusion. Elle s'efforça de lutter contre les larmes lui montant aux yeux ; tout était trop fou. _Yuuya... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment as-tu pu... Les tuer ?..._ Après ce dont elle avait été le témoin, elle peinait à imaginer l'horreur du traitement qu'il réservait à Kai. Devant ses yeux, repassa l'image du jeune homme métamorphosé. Son regard meurtrier, mais si paisible, même quand le sang avait éclaboussé sa face. Une face inexpressive, privée de toute émotion. Il émanait alors de lui une froideur intense, inhumaine.

- Non... Yuuya... glapit-elle.

Peut-être celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse n'avait-il jamais existé ou peut-être avait-il succombé à l'atmosphère malsaine de cet endroit. Elle ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sure : elle l'avait perdu. Assurément pour toujours. A cette pensée, elle craqua et ses pleurs se mêlèrent à ceux d'Emi, qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce où elles avaient trouvé refuge.

* * *

><p>Kai se fatiguerait facilement avec ses blessures. Durant son altercation avec Yuuya, ce dernier l'avait cogné à plusieurs reprises, dans le dos et la poitrine, marbrant sa peau d'hématomes. Certaines de ses côtes étaient probablement brisées. Il se précipita dans une salle obscure et se réfugia dans un placard. Là, dans le noir, il ferma les yeux, essaya de calmer sa respiration pour faire le point. Avait-il une chance de survivre ? Déjà à Kizami ? Oui, peut-être, mais d'une manière peu reluisante... En cédant à ses fantasmes. Il n'eut guère besoin de peser le pour et le contre ; c'était hors de question. Il préférait mourir. Il se prenait pour un dur avant et peut-être l'était-il, mais à l'échelle d'une école normale, pas de celle où des spectres et un psychopathe assoiffés de sang arpentaient les couloirs. Aujourd'hui, il était la proie. D'autant plus que Kizami avait de toute évidence jeté son dévolu sur lui.<p>

Une question étrange flotta dans son esprit. S'il avait donné à Kizami ce qu'il voulait, aurait-il pu empêcher ça ? Cette tuerie ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un état de confusion sans précédent. Tout à coup, sa respiration s'emballa de nouveau. Son rythme cardiaque remonta en flèche. La raison en apparut bientôt. La porte de la pièce grinça, s'ouvrit et, quelques secondes plus tard, vint le tour du casier à la gauche de celui où il s'était caché.

Il était fichu, mais il le savait depuis le départ. Il avait toujours été mauvais à cache-cache. Le premier à être décelé. Ses entrailles se nouèrent si violemment qu'il crut recracher le contenu de son estomac. Devant ses yeux, le loquet tourna lentement. Le grincement retentit, résonna dans son crâne douloureux. _Je suis mort. C'est la fin_. Mais il s'efforça de regarder droit devant lui. Il était étrange de constater à quel point les rôles s'étaient renversés, inversés. L'ancienne « proie », qui n'en avait jamais véritablement été une, s'était muée en son pire cauchemar, qu'il fuyait comme la peste.

_Ce salaud_... Il prenait tout son temps pour ouvrir le casier. Parce qu'il avait compris. Et qu'il s'amusait à le faire languir. Il voulait qu'il voit, qu'il sente la Mort tranquille lentement s'approcher, lui ouvrir ses bras. Au moment où il actionna enfin la clenche, Kai était sur le point de se révéler lui-même, tant l'attente était devenue insupportable. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la figure maculée d'écarlate de Yuuya. Celui-ci esquissa à peine un sourire.

- Trouvé.

Kai cria presque. Il parla très vite ; il paniquait.

- Ok, ok, Kizami ! Tu voulais m'prouver que t'avais des couilles ? Hé bien c'est fait ! T'es un vrai mec ! LE vrai mec !

La face du brun demeurait immuable, ne trahissant ni satisfaction, ni colère. Pas la moindre émotion ou sensation.

- Maint'nant, laisse-moi partir ! Continua le roux, pleurant presque. Je.. Je t'en supplie !

Mais Yuuya resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Kai renouvela ses suppliques, l'implora, mais rien n'y fit. A bout de souffle, terrifié, il trouva cependant le cran de s'enquérir :

- Tu... Tu vas me tuer comme eux ?

Et il s'enhardit à affronter son regard, malgré la lame du poignard luisant dans la pénombre, si proche de sa gorge.

- ça ne dépend que de toi.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit. Mais son regard en disait long. _Ne fais pas de moi ton ennemi. Choisis bien._

- Ne t'avises jamais de me décevoir... et si je dois te voir jeter un regard déplacé... un seul !... je t'arracherai tes beaux yeux.

_Pour m'assurer que tu resteras à jamais totalement et exclusivement mien_. Tout en lui chuchotant ces mots, avec amour, il lui caressait la tempe. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Kai avait de si jolis yeux. Si bleus. Qui allaient si bien avec ses cheveux. _Ses cheveux._.. Il n'en avait jamais vus de pareils. Il en approcha son nez, respirant le parfum dilué du shampoing, agrémenté de l'amertume du sang.

Kai le laissa faire à contrecœur, profitant de ce temps qui lui était offert pour chercher un moyen de s'évader. Sans crier gare, alors que Yuuya se détendait, il lui propulsa son genou dans l'entrejambe. La douleur fut si vive et si inattendue que le brun lâcha le poignard et se plia en deux. Kai le dégagea du passage et fila à toute allure. Il traversa le couloir. Ses côtes cassées le faisaient souffrir comme un chien et il avait dû s'enfoncer un clou dans le pied, à travers sa semelle, dans ce foutu placard, mais c'était si secondaire dans l'immédiat. Dans son dos, éclata un rire tonitruant qui était maintenant gravé dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours.

- Shimada ! Mon amour ! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! Je t'ai toujours laissé gagner à la course ! termina-t-il, en riant de plus belle.

Kai, tout en courant, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Yuuya se contentait de marcher. Mais, la seconde suivante, il se retrouvait face contre terre. Une vague de souffrance partit de ses chevilles et il hurla. Il essaya de se relever, mais ses pieds étaient piégés dans quelque chose d'affreusement solide et qui entaillait ses chairs. Il étouffa un cri en découvrant le fil barbelé enroulé autour de ses chevilles. Comme dans le casier, il retrouvait son état de passivité et d'impuissance, condamné à voir Yuuya s'approcher doucement, couteau en main.

- Dans quel état t'es-tu mis Kai...

Il s'arrêta, pour le contempler. Il le surplombait. Il sentit son membre durcir entre ses jambes à sa vue ; dieu qu'il était beau, avec cette terreur sainte peinte sur son visage d'habitude si agressif, si suffisant. Yuuya poussa un bref soupir, non sans un sourire amusé. L'instant suivant, il lui plantait la lame en pleine ventre. Aussi doucement que s'il accomplissait un acte d'amour. Il le pénétrait. Enfin. Le sang jaillit à gros bouillons, giclant un peu quand il retourna la lame. Mais il prit garde au moindre de ses gestes. Il avait songé à la tuer, surtout après l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire, mais il y avait renoncé.

- J'ai remarqué une chose amusante...

Il était agenouillé au-dessus du corps ensanglanté, qui respirait encore, toujours conscient. Tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Les gens ne sont honnêtes... ne révèlent leur vrai visage qu'au moment où ils voient la Mort venir... Tant que cet instant précis n'arrive pas... ils mentent... aux autres, voire à eux-mêmes.

Sur ces mots, il plongea ses yeux gris sombre dans ceux, azurés, de Kai. Lorsqu'il parla, le blessé sentit son souffle chaud sur sa face.

- Peut-être... qu'en vérité... tu es rempli d'amour et de douceur... que tu n'es rien de ce stupide tyran égoïste que tu montrais... Peut-être... que tu es aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur...

Si Kai n'éprouvait pas encore de vraie crainte jusque-là, maintenant une terreur primale s'emparait de lui. Il souffrait déjà comme un chien. Ses viscères étaient entaillées de tous les côtés et il se vidait lentement, mais sûrement, de son sang. Ses mains se faisaient déjà glacées et ses lèvres perdaient de leur belle couleur. Mais il n'avait plus peur de mourir. A présent qu'il s'y était résigné, il ne demandait qu'une chose : que Yuuya le laisse partir sans en ajouter à sa souffrance et surtout sans lui faire subir... ça. Il n'osait même pas affronter cette pensée. Il avait couché avec des tas de filles, mais la simple idée d'être pénétré le terrifiait, bien plus que ce couteau planté dans ses entrailles. C'était absurde ; lui-même ne se comprenait pas.

- Non, je suis... Je suis horrible... Je suis qu'un salopard obsédé... et...

Une gerbe de sang envahit sa trachée et le réduisit au silence. Il suffoqua. Des gouttelettes écarlates giclèrent sur le visage apparemment indifférent de Yuuya, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne les essuya même pas.

- Tue... moi...

_Pitié, fais que ça s'arrête_. C'était malheureusement précisément ce que Yuuya désirait entendre ; du repentir et une preuve que Kai s'en remettait à lui, lui faisait offrande de sa vie. Il lui sourit et appliqua son front contre le sien.

- Désolé. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

* * *

><p><em>Encore une sorte d'intro, prolongation du prologue je dirais...<em>

_Prochain chapitre : j'annonce l'arrivée de nouvelles têtes ^^ Tout le monde aura deviné de qui il s'agit xD_

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :  
><strong>

Tohko se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle se frotta les yeux, peinant à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Une forme confuse bleutée, tapie dans un coin de la salle, se balançait sur elle-même. C'était un enfant, un petit garçon vêtu en écolier, mais d'un grade inférieur au sien. A l'instant où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Tohko fut saisie de violents maux de tête. Criant, haletant, elle roula au sol, en se tenant la tête dans les mains. La douleur excédait tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là.

- Kirisaki ! s'exclama la voix angoissée d'Emi.

Tohko voulut d'abord rejeter les mains qui la saisissaient et tâchaient de la remettre debout, puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de celles de son amie et elle s'apaisa. Elle scruta anxieusement l'endroit où elle aurait juré que s'était tenu le spectre ; maintenant, il n'y avait plus trace de lui. Elle préféra croire à une hallucination et mentir pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement sa camarade.

- Désolée... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, bredouilla-t-elle, encore un peu tourneboulée.

Lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, elle reprit :

- Viens. On doit trouver une échappatoire.

Elles avaient rapidement compris de qui/quoi se méfier. Il y avait ces monstres grognant, au pas lourd, qu'elles avaient plusieurs fois entendu au loin, et ces fantômes sûrement capables de vous posséder, apparus seulement à Tohko. Et, surtout, il y avait Yuuya. Il les cherchait, les pistait. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Elles se fixèrent pour objectif de découvrir où avait atterri la clef perdue plus tôt par Kai. Elles venaient de mettre la main dessus, quand un rire hilare retentit dans leur dos.

- Alors... comme ça, on veut me fausser compagnie ?

- Cours ! hurla Tohko.

Elle aurait souhaité savoir ce qu'il avait fait de Kai, s'il l'avait retrouvé ou non, s'il l'avait tué. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le risque était trop grand et elle craignait trop ce qu'elle risquait d'entendre. Les deux jeunes filles déguerpirent. Tohko devançait Emi d'un mètre à peine. Un mètre qui fit toute la différence.

Yuuya empoigna une barre de fer qui traînait et la balança de toutes ses forces dans ses jambes. Emi ne se renversa pas ; elle fut carrément propulsée droit dans un trou du plancher. Son corps passa au travers et alla s'écraser à l'étage inférieur.

- Non ! Urabe !

Son squelette ricocha contre un mur, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, et sa tête alla s'encastrer dans le coin d'un bureau. Tohko n'avait pu continuer à courir. Les bras ballants, elle demeurait sur place. Son cerveau avait comme gelé ; son corps ne recevait plus aucun signal. Il se remit en marche, quand Yuuya fondit sur elle, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Elle l'évita de peu, mais pas le crochet du droit qui l'envoya au sol. Il la cogna une nouvelle fois et elle cracha une gerbe du sang. Deux petites dents blanches dégringolèrent et rebondirent sur le plancher. Il aurait pu la tuer maintenant, à mains nues. Juste en la battant à mort. Mais il se ravisa. Il baissa son bras qu'il avait d'ores et déjà armé.

- J'ai une meilleure idée... murmura-t-il, se caressant le menton, d'un air sadique.

Ramassant la barre métallique, il la brandit et l'abattit dans le ventre de la brunette, puis sur son crâne. Pas trop fort, afin de s'assurer que la boîte crânienne n'éclate pas. Il avait envie d'essayer un nouveau jeu, de tester son nouveau jouet, le beau couteau que Shimada lui avait si aimablement prêté. Attrapant l'insconciente par les cheveux, il la traîna.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Tohko ne sentait plus rien. Ses membres, tout son corps et particulièrement sa tête, l'élançaient vivement. La souffrance était telle qu'elle ne bougea pas durant plusieurs minutes. Elle se crut même déjà morte. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était maintenue sur une surface plane. Des liens entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, l'attachant à ce qui s'avéra une grande table. Elle cligna des yeux, pour dissiper le brouillard qui avait envahi sa vision.<p>

Un liquide âcre envahit sa gorge et elle se débattit furieusement pour se surélever et cracher, sans quoi elle s'étoufferait dans son vomi. Un fluide noir, du sang coagulé mêlé de bile, dégoulina à sa droite. Elle s'apprêtait à se rallonger, quand ses yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, distinguèrent une silhouette qu'elle reconnut.

- Kai... Shimada... Shimada...

Lui aussi était attaché à une table. Il devait vivre, car il respirait, mais rien d'autre ne l'indiquait. Tohko l'appela doucement, ne voulant pas le choquer davantage, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Shimada continuait de fixer avec insistance le plafond, figé, apparemment complètement traumatisé, bien trop pour parler ou bouger. D'une certaine manière, il était mort. Il avait dû subir une horrible blessure au niveau du ventre, mais la plaie avait été recousue et était à présent entrée en phase de guérison.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'il se reprenne, quoi qu'il ait pu subir. Sans son aide, Tohko se savait perdue. Ensemble, ils parviendraient peut-être à échapper à ce cauchemar, mais pas seuls. Quelle ironie... Celui sur lequel elle n'aurait pas misé un sou avait désormais sa vie entre ses mains.

- Shimada.

Pas de réponse. Pas même l'ombre d'un regard. Rien attestant de son existence. Comme si son esprit s'en était allé, avait quitté son corps.

- Je t'en prie ! Réponds-moi ! Parle-moi !

- Il ne peut pas, la coupa la voix grave de Kizami, qui venait d'entrer. Il n'a pas non plus le droit de poser les yeux sur toi.

Tohko vit une lame briller de noir. Yuuya s'assit sur une vieille chaise et commença à l'essuyer sur sa chemise déjà tachée de sang.

- Pourquoi ?! gémit-elle. Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?!

Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, lui adressant son sourire le plus cynique.

- Je sais que je t'ai déçu. Beaucoup, Kirisaki.

Puis il se leva et se pencha sur Kai, tout en s'adressant toujours à la brunette :

- Mais tu sais, ça n'aurait jamais été possible entre nous. Je suis désolé, mais vois-tu... Mon cœur était déjà pris.

Tout doucement, il approcha son visage ensanglanté de celui de Kai et apposa ses lèvres sur son front, sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. De toute évidence, le baiser dégoûta le rouquin, mais un couteau plaqué contre sa gorge eut tôt fait de le lui faire apprécier. Lorsque Yuuya rompit le baiser, il jeta un regard cruel à ses deux prisonniers.

- Tu comprendras, Kirisaki, que je n'ai qu'une âme soeur.

- Tu es un monstre ! Shimada ne veut pas de toi ! Il sait juste que tu le tueras s'il se refuse à toi !

Durant un instant, elle crut l'avoir mis hors de lui, ce qui aurait été une très mauvaise nouvelle pour elle et Kai, qui alla jusqu'à lui jeter un regard noir. Mais Yuuya eut tôt fait de la détromper. Toujours souriant, il déclara :

- Tu te trompes, Kirisaki. Serais-tu jalouse, maintenant que Kai ne s'intéressera plus jamais à toi ? Il est mien... Je peux te le prouver.

Tohko l'observait, pantoise. Toutes ses réactions s'expliquaient désormais._ Ainsi, tu n'étais pas jaloux de Shimada, quand il me faisait des avances... C'était moi... que tu enviais. Parce que c'est lui que tu as toujours voulu..._ Même avant qu'ils atterrissent tous ici. Yuuya ne l'avait jamais appréciée. Ni personne d'autre probablement. Il avait juste masqué son obsession pour Kai, comme ses tendances homicides et sadiques.

Tohko étouffa un sanglot. Elle s'était vraiment trompée sur toute la ligne. Sur tous les plans, concernant Kizami. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Kizami avait déposé le poignard, mais il tournait autour de Kai et, à croire la pure terreur sur la face de celui-ci, ce qui s'ensuivrait serait horrible. Le brun s'arrêta au niveau de la taille du jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, Tohko entendit la voix de Kai ; elle était brisée. Il balbutia :

- Ki... Kizami... Pitié...

Shimada suppliant ?! Tohko n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Mais, ici, où tout était si fou, l'impossible était banni. Ses lèvres tremblaient, à l'instar de ses membres, tandis que Yuuya défaisait sa ceinture et le dénudait.

- Montrons-lui qu'elle n'est qu'une horrible jalouse... Une menteuse... Montrons-lui à quel point... nous nous aimons...

Kai se tendit et gigota sur la table, quand il enleva son boxer, sa dernière protection. Ses liens le maintenaient de telle façon qu'il bénéficiait d'une liberté de mouvement quasi-nulle. Yuuya baissa alors son propre pantalon et grimpa sur la table, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Tohko cria.

- Shimada !

Elle voulait lui demander pardon ; elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il ne lui lança pas un regard, mais il commanda, sur un ton sans équivoque :

- Ferme les yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, juste, regardes pas.

_S'il te plaît_.

- Justement, ricana méchamment Yuuya. Elle doit voir. Tout voir.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille :

- Si tu détournes tes yeux une seule seconde, tu le regretteras. Amèrement.

Yuuya caressa du bout des doigts le thorax de Kai, tout en insistant sur les bords de sa plaie. Kai n'osa pas lui dire à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Ni quand il le pénétra. Il retint tout gémissement, tout râle de douleur. Il voulait rester fort, jusque dans cette situation où il était le soumis, où son rival avait acquis tout pouvoir sur lui. Tohko pleurait de compassion. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pour mouiller ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête.

Yuuya était à milles lieux de toute cette peine qui traversaient ses deux anciens camarades. Il grognait de plaisir. Et, même si, quelque part, au fin fond de son esprit, il se doutait que Kai le rejetait, que cette pression sur son sexe n'était pas pour le satisfaire mais pour l'expulser, il se répétait que son partenaire savourait le moment autant que lui.

Tohko peina rapidement à soutenir ce spectacle. Elle devait évacuer cette horreur. Elle cria soudain, sans réfléchir. Elle priait juste pour quelqu'un, n'importe qui, entende son appel. S'il existait un dieu ou quelque puissance supérieure. Elle devait essayer.

- Aidez-nous ! Je vous en supplie ! Qui que vous soyez !

L'unique seconde où elle se tut, les claquements des chairs, les râles lubriques de Yuuya, emplirent de nouveau l'air. Elle ne supportait pas les sons. Pour les faire taire, pour que tout stoppe, elle se remit à hurler.

- Pitié ! Arrêtez ça ! Au viol !

Franchement, elle ne s'attendait pas à obtenir de réponse, mais la lumière des lampes vacilla soudain. L'ampoule au-dessus de Yuuya et Kai explosa. Kai craignit pour son corps qui était entièrement exposé, mais le brun s'assura qu'aucun éclat de verre ne l'atteindrait. Il le recouvrit. Plusieurs bris de verre lui rentrèrent dans le dos, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au coup de poing qu'il reçut dans la mâchoire et qui l'expédia au sol. Dans le mince espace de vision de ses paupières entrouvertes, il aperçut les contours de la fillette vêtu de rouge.

- _Violeur_...

Tous les hommes, des pécheurs assoiffés de sang et de sexe. Le spectre ne comptait pas épargner Kai et Tohko ; elle leur accordait un simple sursis. Elle était apparue à Yuuya seulement, comme pour lui donner un avertissement. Kai ne chercha pas à comprendre comment ses attaches avaient subitement craqué. Il se rhabilla et se précipita sur Tohko, dont il trancha les liens avec son poignard. Yuuya les entendit s'en aller en courant et il voulut les poursuivre, mais il était comme collé au sol. Forcé de contempler l'enfant au visage masqué par sa chevelure hirsute de sauvage et qui marchait vers lui, en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. En ne disant que deux mots :

- _Violeur... Meurtrier_.

Mais Kizami, loin de se démonter par l'apparition pourtant si menaçante, éclata de rire.

- Et alors ?

Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais le revenant se mit à son tour à rire. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un sans scrupules, juste comme l'esprit vengeur qu'elle était. Quelqu'un susceptible de la servir, en somme, sans même en avoir conscience. Le fantôme de la fillette décida que son aide s'arrêterait là et elle disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était matérialisée. Aussitôt, Yuuya put de nouveau bouger. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se lança à la poursuite des fuyards. Un nom passait en boucle dans son cerveau. _Kai... Kai...Kai..._ Il le voulait toujours autant. Il se sentait malade. Il l'était.

Tohko et Kai traversaient les couloirs, qui s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Derrière eux, les pas précipités de Yuuya se rapprochaient. Shimada s'arrêta subitement et la chopa fermement par les épaules. Essoufflé, il eut du mal à lui crier :

- Continue seule ! Il va m'suivre ! C'est moi qu'il veut !

- Kai...

Elle s'était trompée depuis le début et elle avait beau le regretter de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, il était trop tard.

- Shimada... Je...

- Dégage !

Et il la poussa pour détaler du côté opposé. Elle hésita plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour pour lui, mais cela aurait simplement privé de tout sens son sacrifice. _Kai_... Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'accomplir un tel acte. Sans doute avait-il changé, après tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Qui n'aurait pas évolué suite à de tels événements ? Des larmes plein les yeux, elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle put désormais ouvrir, grâce à la clef retrouvée. Juste avant de s'enfuir, elle se retourna une dernière fois, adressant une dernière prière à ceux qui restaient prisonniers de cet endroit.

Au final, elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle avait reproché si vertement à Kai ; elle partait seule, laissant dans son sillage ses amis. Masato, Mitsuki, Kensuke et Kai.

* * *

><p>Le temps avait passé. Combien de jours ? De minutes ? Il était bien incapable de le déterminer. Le délai aurait tout aussi bien pu se compter en années. Mais dieu qu'il aimait ce monde ! Parce qu'il lui permettait d'être pleinement lui-même, de laisser libre cours à toutes ses pulsions. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Il errait dans les couloirs, les arpentant, depuis plus d'une heure désormais. Il avait senti le nouveau tremblement de terre. De nouvelles victimes en perspective.<p>

Il s'en léchait d'avance les babines. Surtout qu'il avait entendu les cris d'une très jeune fille. 13 ans, 14 ans maximum, à en croire sa tonalité. Une proie de choix, toute désignée. Il allait bien s'amuser. Pourtant, plus il s'éloignait de son repaire, plus il éprouvait un désagréable pressentiment. Il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, mais la sensation nuisible s'amplifia. Il avait acquis davantage qu'un instinct de survie entre ces murs ; il décida donc de s'y fier et finit par revenir sur ses pas, en toute hâte. Il descendit d'un étage, s'immobilisa. Des grognements lui parvenaient. Cet immense homme zombie devait rôder dans le secteur. Il l'avait déjà croisé et il avait appris à l'éviter, à faire avec. Mais s'il le trouvait... Les doigts de Yuuya se serrèrent sur le manche du poignard._ Non... S'il le découvre, c'est fini..._ Il avait tant lutté pour le gagner. Il l'avait remporté dans l'adversité, dans le sang ; il ne le perdrait pas. Il se mit à courir, aussi vite que possible.

Au même moment, Yoshiki et Ayumi progressaient prudemment à travers l'école. Yoshiki n'avait toujours lâché mot et, s'il n'avait pas eu un faible, plutôt conséquent d'ailleurs, pour la jeune fille, il aurait probablement eu une dent contre elle. Quel était ce monde dans lequel son rituel les avait conduits ? Avaient-ils remonté le temps ? Tout paraissait si vieux. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais utilisé de tels bureaux, sans casier, et, bien qu'il sembla évident qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'école, l'agencement des salles s'était modifié.

Yoshiki essaya de saisir la main d'Ayumi ou, au moins, de mettre à profit leur isolement pour l'effleurer, quand il perçut des geignements. De toute façon, il se reprocha sa pensée coupable ; ils avaient bien mieux à faire pour l'heure. Il allongea le pas. Les bruits se précisaient. Leur source était désormais toute proche et ils s'apparentaient à des pleurs étouffés. Yoshiki fit signe à Ayumi de ne pas faire le moindre bruit et il ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle. A l'intérieur, ça sentait le renfermé et une odeur que Yoshiki reconnut, contrairement à Ayumi. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui pouvait sentir de la sorte, par pudeur, il ne préféra pas répondre. Ayumi peinait à soutenir cet atmosphère. Saisie de hauts-le-coeur, elle dut ressortir afin de respirer une bouffée d'air.

Yoshiki hésita, puis finit par avancer. Ses yeux s'accoutumant à la pénombre, il découvrit alors un corps replié sur lui-même, dans un coin de la salle. Le jeune homme paraissait avoir le même âge que lui et être de même taille. Le tableau était très étrange, rempli d'incohérences, comme si l'ordure qui l'avait enchaîné avait quand même voulu le préserver. Ses cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge étaient soigneusement peignés et sa peau semblait propre. A côté de ça, il était quasiment nu, condamné à ne pouvoir se lever, lié de toutes parts. Un bandeau couvrait ses yeux. Il ressemblait à l'oeuvre de quelque serial killer. Un bol, rappelant la gamelle d'un chien, était posé non loin de lui. Il contenait une mixture, que Yoshiki renifla avec méfiance. De la viande. Crue. Il comprit d'où elle provenait en découvrant des dents humaines au fond du récipient. Sur une chaise, des vêtements avaient été soigneusement pliés. Sûrement ceux du prisonnier.

- Est-ce qu'il... est mort ? S'enquit Ayumi, n'osant regarder le corps immobile.

Yoshiki n'aurait su dire. Il s'approcha lentement. Aussitôt, la victime s'anima. Surprise, Ayumi cria de terreur. Elle se calma, quand Yoshiki lui assura qu'il était normal. Dès qu'il les sentit approcher, il s'agita davantage, presque avec frénésie. De toute évidence, ils le terrorisaient et non l'inverse.

- Non ! Pas encore ! Pitié ! gémit-il. Je f'rai tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais pitié, pas ça !

Yoshiki et Ayumi se regardèrent, indécis. Ils le prirent en pitié. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui fit signe de l'aider, ce que son coeur lui gouvernait. Mais Yoshiki était si attaché à elle qu'il peina à se décider à libérer le prisonnier. Qui sait ? Et s'il était fou ? S'il s'en prenait à Ayumi et la tuait ? Yoshiki n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Si elle mourait... Non, ne pas y penser. Ne pas l'imaginer. Surtout pas. Il l'avait toujours appréciée plus que la normale, mais, ici, ses sentiments s'amplifiaient et se précisaient.

- Qu'attends-tu ? s'écria Ayumi et elle s'avança vers le prisonnier, bien décidée à le libérer elle-même.

Yoshiki l'arrêta sans rudesse. Il l'admirait. Elle n'était pas seulement mignonne et intelligente ; elle était courageuse. A son tour, il s'approcha du captif.

- Là... Tout va bien, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du prisonnier, qui paniquait, à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

Doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage, il retira le tissu qui gardait ses yeux fermés. Deux yeux azurés s'entrouvirent et le détaillèrent, emplis d'effroi.

- T'en fais pas vieux ! On va te sortir de là ! garantit Yoshiki, luttant pour défaire les chaînes.

Ayumi lui désigna une vieille masse, dont il se saisit pour briser les chaînes. Par chance, elles se révélèrent assez vieilles et endommagées pour sauter sous les coups.

- Tiens, voilà tes...

L'inconnu arracha des mains de la jeune fille le paquet d'habits et s'en revêtit à une vitesse aussi grande que l'avait été sa peur. Yoshiki se crut obligé de lancer la conversation, afin de le tranquilliser un peu. Il s'enquit :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, hésitant à répondre. Il parut s'y décider, quand une voix le devança :

- Dieu soit loué ! Vous l'avez trouvé !

Kai en aurait pleuré. Mais il était trop faible pour ça. Pour tout. Il promena un regard absent sur Yuuya, qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. _Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais ? _Aux yeux de ses deux sauveteurs, il ne parut pas telle la victime face à son agresseur. Il ressemblait simplement à une personne trop choquée pour s'exprimer ou pour reconnaître un être cher. Leur impression fut renforcée lorsque Kizami se précipita vers Kai et le serra dans ses bras. Intérieurement, Yuuya s'amusait énormément. Il jouait parfaitement l'ami inquiet qui aurait été à la recherche de son camarade inexplicablement disparu. Il lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Tu pensais vraiment m'échapper ?

Shimada voulut se débattre, mais la force qu'il opposa passa inaperçue. Ses muscles se détendaient à peine ; ils étaient encore engourdis du fait de sa trop longue immobilité, passée assis par terre. Lorsque Yuuya le relâcha, il se tourna vers Yoshiki et Ayumi. Il les avait vite jugés et voilà ce qu'il en avait conclu : des adolescents crédules, qu'il pourrait tromper, juste comme il l'avait fait avec ses anciens et "regrettés" camarades de la 2-4.

- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, déclara-t-il, forçant un sourire chaleureux. ça fait des jours que je tourne en rond à le chercher.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de répondre. Des grognements résonnèrent non loin de là.

- Il faut fuir ! déclara Yuuya et il voulut charger Kai sur son dos, qui le repoussa d'une main encore fébrile.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Yoshiki, pris de court.

- Faites-moi confiance !

Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Dans leur dos, les pas pesants se rapprochaient. Les grondements, presque bestiaux, se faisaient plus forts. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les avait repérés. Il accéléra. Il était immense et, en un pas, parcourait le double de distance. Yoshiki, qui tenait Ayumi par la main, encouragea le groupe ; il la sentait fébrile.

- C'est bon ! On va le distancer !

Yuuya, tout en courant, jetait un coup d'oeil de temps en temps sur Kai, qui ne se trouvait pas au sommet de sa forme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû le prendre aussi violemment il n'y avait que quelques heures de cela. Son air redevint instantanément grave. Le plancher craqua sous les pieds de Kai et celui-ci glissa dans le trou. Il se retrouva piégé, coincé entre les lames de bois. Il ne cria pas. Il essaya de se hisser hors du trou, en vain. De l'autre côté, le monstre approchait, maniant son énorme marteau. Yoshiki lâcha la main de Ayumi.

- Ne bouges pas ! ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille.

Et il courut aider Kai. Il essaya de le tirer, en vain ; ça ne suffirait pas et le zombie avançait déjà. Bientôt, il serait sur eux. Ayumi, en arrêt, ne savait que faire. D'un coup, Yuuya la poussa sur le côté. Elle comprit qu'il prenait son élan. Il prit une brève inspiration. Puis il se lança. Il courut comme jamais, sauta par-dessus le trou et tomba en plein sur le monstre, le renversant. Kai n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas._ Pourquoi Yuuya ? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque et pour moi, après ce que tu m'as fait endurer ?_ ça ne changeait rien ; il le haïssait toujours autant. Il réussit enfin à s'extirper du trou, espérant de toutes ses forces avoir la chance d'assister à sa mort.

Kizami planta à de multiples reprises son poignard dans la tête du mort-vivant. Mais la créature paraissait toujours réagir. Lorsqu'elle montra des signes de colère, il s'en écarta d'un bond et franchit de nouveau le trou qui le séparait de ses coéquipiers. Yoshiki et Ayumi le regardèrent comme s'il avait été le Messie en personne. Mais Kai ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Comme le monstre se remettait sur pied, Yoshiki hurla :

- Courez !

Un bris de bois avait blessé Kai au mollet, le ralentissant. Aussi Yuuya se passa-t-il de son avis pour le prendre sur son dos cette fois-ci. Il le chargea, faisant fi de ses protestations. Peu à peu, la voix de Kai s'affaiblit, au point de s'éteindre tout à fait. Yuuya ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ; Kai venait de perdre conscience. Mais ils devaient encore s'éloigner, juste un peu.

Leur course s'arrêta lorsqu'ils manquèrent de percuter Satoshi et Naomi. La jeune fille braqua ses yeux effarés sur le corps inanimé que transportait Yuuya. Sans s'en soucier, le brun allongea aussitôt Kai sur le sol et entreprit de le réanimer, par le biais du bouche-à-bouche. Il voulait éviter de pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Souvent, pour qu'il soit efficace, il fallait appuyer sur la cage thoracique au point de briser des côtes. Pendant qu'il s'échinait à ramener Shimada, Yoshiki expliquait la situation à Naomi et Satoshi.

Entre deux inhalations, le voyant revenir à lui, Yuuya ressentait comme une vague d'apaisement l'envahir. Une vague qui le purgeait, qui le faisait se sentir meilleur. Semblable à de la joie. Il retrouva une respiration normale, à la seconde où Kai reprit ses esprits. Immédiatement, le roux réclama à corps et à cri :

- Je veux me doucher ! Je veux me doucher !

Et seul Kizami en connaissait la raison exacte. Une fois que Kai eut récouvré tous ses sens, il réalisa qui était penché sur lui, qui lui souriait et c'était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à son réveil. Pour un peu, il aurait préféré mourir. Il le repoussa brutalement, le frappa, avec les maigres forces qui lui revenaient. Yuuya ne se défendit pas, même s'il avait vu le coup venir ; cela servirait son image d'ami généreux, éploré, en plein repentir.

- Du calme ! s'exclama Yoshiki, qui retint Kai.

Sans lui, s'il avait pu, le roux aurait sûrement réduit le brun en charpie. Il se débattit avec une violence nouvelle, tel un forcené. Il criait, la voix aigüe, frôlant l'hystérie :

- Ferme-la ! M'approchez pas ! Vous savez pas ce que cet enfoiré a pu m'faire ! Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! J'vais le buter !

- Il vient de te sauver la vie ! Protesta véhémentement Ayumi. Deux fois de suite !

A force de lutter comme un fou furieux, Kai s'épuisait. Bientôt haletant, il continua cependant de protester.

- Non... Vous savez pas... Vous...

Les regards convergèrent vers Yuuya, qui se relevait. Le brun adopta sa voix la plus désolée et sincère et esquissa un pas vers Kai.

- Arrêtez. Il a raison. J'ai été ignoble avec lui. Je me suis comporté comme un sale égoïste et pas du tout comme... un meilleur ami.

Son culot laissa Kai pantois pendant de longues secondes, malheureusement assez pour que son ton contrit et son expression attristée convainque toutes les autres personnes présentes. Kai écumait de rage. _Quoi bâtard ?! Comment tu oses prétendre ça ?! Juste devant moi _! Encore, Yuuya s'en sortirait avec son numéro de Monsieur Parfait. Il dupait tout le monde. Il ne ressentait rien, mais il arrivait à analyser si bien ce qu'il n'éprouvait pas qu'il manipulait autrui à sa guise. Les gamins le percevaient comme un héros, après son coup d'éclat contre le monstre, et, maintenant, ils voyaient aussi en lui un homme essayant de se racheter auprès d'un ami qui lui refusait ce pardon. Une nouvelle fois, Shimada passait pour le méchant de l'histoire, pour l'enfoiré d'égoïste. Il en aurait pleuré.

- Salaud ! Recule !

Au contraire, Yuuya s'avança.

- Kai... Je voudrais tellement te montrer à quel point je suis désolé. Je m'en veux tellement. Tu n'as pas idée...

Même Naomi semblait émue, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait que depuis une poignée de minutes.

- Quoi qu'il ait commis comme erreur, tu devrais lui pardonner, conseilla-t-elle. Une telle amitié ne devrait pas être brisée.

Kai la regarda, vert de rage. Il dut se retenir de hurler. Il aurait paru encore plus monstrueux. Il faillit défaillir, quand Yuuya renchérit, jouant toujours son rôle à la perfection :

- Je comprends que tu sois perturbé... Tout ce que tu as dû vivre, avant d'être retrouvé... Je n'ose l'imaginer.

La crise de nerfs. Le point de rupture. Kai le sentit arriver, juste une seconde avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Ses espoirs de liberté et de vengeance s'éclipsaient les uns après les autres. Désormais, s'il agissait contre Yuuya, ce serait lui qui passerait pour le meurtrier sanguinaire aux yeux de tout le groupe. Lui qui serait rejeté, laissé seul dans ce monde hostile, sans chance de survie.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que Yuuya ne pourrait plus le violenter, le molester, maintenant qu'ils étaient entourés par d'autres. Mais, connaissant le brun et son habileté, Kai ne leur donnait plus longtemps à vivre. Il dut se résoudre à faire profil bas et à accepter l'aide de Yuuya, qui se proposa de le soutenir. Il attendrait que son moment soit venu.

Kai n'avait pas regagné toute sa liberté, mais rien que la possibilité de se mouvoir le faisait de nouveau respirer. Un poids était tombé des épaules. Le groupe explora durant plusieurs heures l'école, que Yuuya connaissait déjà presque par coeur, mais il le cachait bien. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque ses membres furent entièrement désengourdis, Kai put enfin rejeter Yuuya. Aussitôt, sa nausée diminua.**  
><strong>

Comme Satoshi discutait avec son meilleur ami, qui n'était autre que Yoshiki, Naomi décida de ralentir et alla cheminer au côté de Kizami.

- Ne presses pas les choses. Si le lien qui existe entre vous est vraiment fort...

Yuuya esquissa un léger sourire en coin._ Oh oui, il l'était_. Même s'il était à sens unique, mais ça changerait. Il le fallait ; Yuuya le voulait et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Il faudrait seulement que Kai réalise qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Le temps qu'il avait été plongé dans ses pensées, Naomi avait continué à parler. Elle conclut, avec un gentil sourire de support :

- Il finira par te pardonner. J'espère ne pas me montrer indiscrète, mais... que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir de recevoir une réponse, Yuuya lâcha, un peu abruptement :

- Il s'est enfui, après que je lui ai avoué... que je l'aimais.

Le coeur de Naomi se serra au point qu'elle crût cesser de respirer, de ressentir. Yuuya se trouvait dans l'exacte situation de Seiko, révélant son amour à un ami incapable de l'écouter, comme il le devrait, sauf que, dans son cas, c'était l'être aimé qui avait déguerpi, horrifié. Et non l'amoureux rejeté.

Naturellement, Yuuya ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde que Naomi s'était retrouvée dans une situation semblable à celle qu'il venait de créer de toutes pièces. Il n'était pas seulement un excellent menteur et manipulateur ; la chance lui souriait en plus. Il décela le trouble manifeste de la jeune fille, dont la voix se mua en un murmure trahissant honte et regrets ; il en tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

- Si, un jour, tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler... sache que je serai là pour t'écouter, murmura-t-elle.

Voilà exactement ce qu'elle aurait dû dire à Seiko, au lieu de ne souffler mot et de la laisser penser qu'elle la dégoûtait. Inconsciemment, elle espérait se racheter auprès de sa meilleure ami disparue en volant au secours de Yuuya.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le brun doucement, et sa question n'était pas du tout désintéressée.

Il se mettait en quête des moyens de pression à utiliser contre chacun. Les joues de la brunette adoptèrent une jolie teinte rose.

- Il manque encore beaucoup de nos amis.

- Et... un en particulier, je suppose ?... Une, peut-être ?

Kai n'avait pas manqué une bribe de leur conversation. Il voyait en Naomi une nouvelle Tohko et cette perspective lui déplaisait énormément. De toute évidence, Yuuya en ferait sa première victime, afin de s'assurer que l'histoire ne se répète pas. Qu'elle n'en réchappe pas. Il répugnait à le faire, mais il allait prouver à Yuuya qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer un comédien plutôt convaincant. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait frôlé le coma éthylique. S'il reproduisait certains symptômes, en ajoutaient quelques-uns, il pourrait feindre un malaise et Yuuya oublierait pour un moment l'envie meurtrière qui naissait en lui en cette seconde.

Mais, s'il le faisait, Yuuya accourrait, se remettrait à le toucher, lui parler. Rien que d'y penser, la nausée lui revient, deux fois plus violente. Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas à simuler. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse de manière pragmatique, pour voir ce qui lui serait le plus avantageux en fin de compte. Si Yuuya tuait leurs nouveaux compagnons, il retournerait à sa vie d'esclave, privé de toute liberté. Et il ne quitterait jamais ce monde. Il était donc dans son intérêt de les préserver autant que possible. Comment ? En accaparant l'attention de Kizami, en ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit. En plus, après le numéro d'ami désespéré qu'il avait servi à son public, Yuuya ne pourrait rien lui refuser, sous peine de se contredire.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur la bouche purpurine de Kai. Les caprices, faire tourner les gens en bourrique, ce domaine, il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. _Ooh_, _tu ne perds rien pour attendre.._. Ils allaient s'amuser. Mais à sa façon et non plus selon les règles de Kizami. _Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, Yuuya ? Je te jure que le perdant final, ce sera toi._ Ces derniers temps l'avaient métamorphosé. Auparavant, il se croyait fort, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Maintenant, il l'était vraiment, résistant en tout cas, rôdé au fonctionnement maniaque de Kizami ; il avait survécu à tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé.

Au cours de sa détention, il avait parfois pensé à se laisser mourir de faim. Il se rappelait comment Yuuya avait alors bouché ses narines, pour lui enfourner cette chair humaine dans la bouche. La seule nourriture dont ils disposaient ici. Parfois, il avait eu l'impression que ses refus répétés inquiétaient le brun. Comme s'il se souciait vraiment de lui, quelque part, d'une manière dingue.

Il l'avait vu disposer des meubles, récupérés ça et là dans l'école, dans cette vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse qui leur servait de refuge, comme s'ils emménageaient ensemble. Et Yuuya semblait alors presque... vivant ? Comme si ça lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Un autre aurait pu en déduire nombre d'éléments, mais Kai n'était pas un mec très compliqué, enfin pas autant que Yuuya. Il aimait les plaisirs basiques. Picoler avec des potes, faire du shopping, baiser. Il ne pouvait appréhender le fonctionnement complexe et tortueux de Kizami.

Alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, il se sentit vraiment partir. C'était trop ; les images revenaient par vagues incontrôlables, le noyant. S'y ajoutèrent peu à peu les sensations, des hallucinations sensorielles. Il n'eut pas à feindre un malaise ; il s'écroula vraiment.

* * *

><p>- Doucement.<p>

Kai entrouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver couché. Allongé sur le dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand. La table. Les attaches. Yuuya. Un flot de nouvelles images déferlèrent dans son esprit. Il s'agita, jusqu'à distinguer les visages soucieux d'Ayumi et Naomi.

- Calme ! Tout va bien ! Tu es en sécurité !

Alertés par leurs exclamations, Satoshi et Yoshiki s'empressèrent de les rejoindre. Kai s'assit et se cala contre le mur. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense salle de chimie, toute dallée de carreaux blancs. Le roux jeta des coups d'oeil à la ronde.

- Il est où ?

Il faisait naturellement référence à Kizami.

- Ton ami est parti voir si les douches fonctionnaient, lui apprit Naomi, d'une voix extrêmement douce, pour le rassurer.

Qu'il se soit absenté ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A tous les coups, il était parti chasser les amis de leurs compagnons. Kai soupira. Son expression accablée, voire endeuillée, alarma Ayumi, qui ressentait ce qui échappait aux autres. Le concentré d'émotions qui traversait le jeune homme, même s'il était toujours vivant, la perturba tant qu'elle dut lui tourner le dos. Yoshiki surprit son malaise.

- Shinozaki ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle toussota un peu, déglutit péniblement, mais répondit d'une petite voix :

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il tâcha de sourire, malgré son inquiétude.

- Tant mieux ! Parce que je ne me sens pas de gérer un autre malade.

_Surtout si c'est toi_. Il était pétrifié à l'idée de la perdre, de la voir s'écrouler juste devant ses yeux.

- Je suis pas "malade", rétorqua Kai, derrière lui, acerbe. J'vais bien. Merde...

Satoshi vint remplacer Ayumi à son chevet. Il s'installa tout près de Naomi ; la brunette rougit, en se décalant.

- Tu devrais quand même dormir encore un peu, conseilla-t-il à Shimada. Nous te réveillerons quand Kizami sera de retour.

_Non, pitié. Surtout pas. Laissez-moi dormir. Pour toujours_. Mais, au lieu de ça, Kai acquiesça ; Mochida n'avait pas tort. Il était crevé. Il se recoucha sur la paillasse qu'ils avaient arrangée à son intention et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Heureusement pour lui. Cela lui évita d'entendre certains commentaires. Une myriade d'yeux inquisiteurs le scruta.

- Il semble vraiment haïr Kizami... murmura pensivement Satoshi. On dirait même qu'il le voit comme un monstre.

- Tu te demandes si on peut lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? répartit Yoshiki.

- Auquel ? rétorqua-t-il. Cet endroit fabrique des illusions. L'un comme l'autre pourrait cacher un meurtrier en puissance.

Yoshiki croisa les bras. En tant que celui qui avait trouvé Kai et avait rencontré Yuuya en premier, il estimait avoir une meilleure vision de la situation.

- Kizami ferait n'importe quoi pour son ami, affirma-t-il, après une courte réflexion. J'en ai été le témoin. Il n'a pas hésité à se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup pour nous donner le temps de le sauver.

Et il aurait sûrement agi de pareille façon si Ayumi s'était retrouvée coincée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à Yuuya pour cette raison. Satoshi possédait un coeur d'or et il ne l'avait pas perdu, malgré les horribles événements auxquels ils avaient dû faire face ces dernières heures. S'il semblait s'être émoussé, ce n'était qu'une impression ; Satoshi s'était fait juste plus prudent. La disparition de Yuka, sa soeur cadette, n'arrangeait rien. Ne le sentant pas convaincu, Yoshiki ajouta :

- Un homme capable d'un tel dévouement ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien.

Satoshi ne riposta pas, mais seulement pour ne pas l'offenser. Pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Naomi vint à sa rescousse.

- Ecoutez, je sais de quoi il retourne. C'est une affaire dont nous n'avons pas à nous mêler, mais sachez que ça n'a rien de grave ou de nature à compromettre notre sécurité.

- Et tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? insista Yoshiki.

Naomi se tordit les doigts, le regard fuyant celui de ses amis.

- Je... Non. Désolée.

Le blond soupira et s'éloigna pour se laisser tomber auprès de Ayumi. La jeune fille entrouvrit à peine les yeux, juste le temps d'identifier la personne qui avait pris place auprès d'elle.

- Tu dois m'en vouloir, murmura-t-elle, en gardant les paupières closes.

Il mit un temps avant de répondre, ce qui lui suggéra qu'il était étonné.

- Pas du tout, Shinozaki.

_Jamais. Tu ne vois donc pas ?! Ce que je ressens pour toi !_ Il lui sembla que sa salive s'amoncelait dans sa bouche, comme les mots dans sa gorge. Il voulait les faire sortir, les prononcer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Elle s'entêta à se fustiger.

- Mais tout est ma faute. J'ai proposé ce rituel...

- Pour que Suzumoto ne soit pas si triste de changer d'école, la coupa-t-il. ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que ça déclencherait.

Ayumi rouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit tristement.

- Merci Kishinuma...

Elle devait l'avouer ; elle n'appréciait guère les adultes, ni les garçons en général à partir d'un certain âge. Elle ne leur faisait simplement pas confiance. Satoshi était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Et peut-être Kishinuma était en train de devenir un autre cas particulier. Il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné.

- Shinozaki... Hum...

Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté, tout en le regardant attentivement. Yoshiki s'en trouva encore plus embarrassé. _Oh merde... C'est le moment ?_ Il tergiversait encore, quand elle se leva pour aller discuter avec Satoshi. Yoshiki n'était pas idiot ; comme la grande majorité des filles de l'école, Ayumi avait le béguin pour Satoshi. Mais le blond n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, les garçons bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêts à riposter, mais ce fut Yuuya qui entra. Il n'adressa pas un mot, ni un regard à quiconque et alla s'asseoir auprès de Shimada, qui dormait toujours. Naomi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie à son égard maintenant, le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Elle ne vit pas le regard légèrement contrarié de Satoshi. Elle essaya de rencontrer le regard sombre de Yuuya et, n'y parvenant pas, se décida à engager la conversation directement :

- Alors ? Ces douches ?

- J'en ai trouvé une qui marchait. Dans les vestiaires du gymnase le plus éloigné.

Elle fut surprise. Il avait dû traverser nombre de bâtiments. Et pour une simple douche. Yuuya déglutit discrètement. Il se rappelait si bien son dernier cours de sport et sa brève discussion avec Kai, dans les douches, juste après. Maintenant, il se souvenait l'avoir régulièrement observé dans les vestiaires. Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il compte qu'aujourd'hui ? ça n'avait pas de sens.

- Et si on parlait de choses plus gaies ? s'écria joyeusement Naomi.

Elle-même avait besoin de se réjouir en évoquant les bons souvenirs. Yuuya émit un léger ricanement.

- Comme ?

Elle haussa les épaules, avec un sourire adorable.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-elle. Que feras-tu quand nous serons sortis d'ici ?

Etonnamment, l'idée ne lui arracha pas un sourire ; elle sembla le laisser plutôt froid. Naomi ne trouva pas ça étrange. Elle le crut juste très triste. Au terme de quelques secondes, il répondit :

- J'imagine que nous reprendrons tous une "vie normale".

Comme si de rien n'était. Yuuya réprima une moue de déplaisir intense. Naomi éprouvait exactement le contraire ; sa famille, son quotidien, lui manquaient plus que tout.

- J'espère, sourit-elle et elle enchaîna, se doutant bien qu'il ne s'en chargerait pas : Je voudrais devenir infirmière. J'imagine que j'aurais été plus utile si j'avais pu déjà commencer mes cours de médecine ! acheva-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit à peine. De temps à autre, son regard glissait sur Kai, toujours endormi.

- Et toi ? le relança Naomi.

Vaste et compliquée question. Avec une réponse que tout être normal n'appréhenderait que mal. Autrefois, il désirait diriger une entreprise, une compagnie, n'importe laquelle. Diriger. Commander. Avoir le contrôle, il n'avait toujours été que question de ça. Avec le temps passé ici, son souhait avait changé. Il y avait découvert ce que servait à enfouir la morale, les règles érigées dans le monde réel. Ces masques factices qui bridaient les humains, qui les codaient comme des machines. A présent, il avait un idéal, élever une nouvelle société dépourvue de toute norme, et il savait ce pour quoi il était fait. Pour libérer les autres de leurs souffrances, par tous les moyens. Y compris par la Mort. Uniquement par elle en réalité.

Yuuya jaugea Naomi. Bien trop stupide. Comme ils l'étaient tous. Alors il lui répondit simplement :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

- Et lui ? répartit-elle et elle désigna de la main le rouquin toujours assoupi.

- Hairstylist. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il s'attaque à mes cheveux un jour ou l'autre.

_En fait, j'aimerais que tu le fasses. Juste pour te sentir, tes mains, tes doigts_. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un murmure de Naomi.

- C'est amusant... C'est aussi ce qu'elle envisageait comme carrière...

Elle poursuivit d'elle-même, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'y encourager :

- Seiko Shinohara. Ma meilleure amie.

_Et peut-être même plus. Pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ?! Maintenant que je t'ai perdue ! Seiko... Je regrette tellement.._. Elle tâcha de rester forte devant Yuuya, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un ouragan la ravageait de l'intérieur.

- Elle était tout pour moi, hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence ; elle n'était pas encore assez solide pour évoquer Seiko sans s'écrouler. Un voile d'humidité envahit ses yeux.

- Mon amie, ma confidente...

Elle s'interrompit une seconde et rit à travers ses larmes.

- Elle me protégeait aussi. Elle était comme... mon garde du corps...

Yuuya lui offrit son premier vrai sourire. Assez mince, mais sincère au moins. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kai, qui frémit, mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Oui, c'est aussi la façon dont il me voit.

Ou plutôt la façon dont il aurait voulu qu'il le voit. Il montait l'histoire, morceau par morceau, dans sa tête. Naomi se recroquevilla sur elle-même ; il faisait drôlement froid, la faute à ce vent glacé qui s'introduisait par les fentes dans les murs. Elle tira sur sa jupe pour couvrir ses cuisses nues. Si Seiko avait été là, elle lui aurait tenu chaud. Elle l'aurait pressé contre elle. Naomi aurait été gênée, mais pas de la même façon qu'avant. Parce que, aujourd'hui, elle savait... Elle comprenait ses sentiments. Elle s'essuya les yeux. _Je t'aime Seiko_.

Elle profita de cette accalmie pour se remémorer les moments passés avec elle et, qui sait, peut-être les changer en une source de courage et de force, au lieu qu'ils l'entraînent au fond. Elle devait à tout prix cesser de se sentir coupable. Elle ferma les yeux ; elle pouvait revoir Seiko l'attendant, sous une pluie battante, lui laissant son parapluie trop petit pour deux. Qu'importait à quel point la nuit fût sombre, à quel point la pluie pût être forte, elle la raccompagnait toujours chez elle. Elle ne l'abandonnait jamais, répondait immanquablement présente, chaque fois que Naomi l'appelait.

En la perdant, Naomi avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu cette présence protectrice qui la faisait avancer dans la vie. Soudain, extrêmement sérieuse, elle déclara à Yuuya :

- Ne laisses pas passer ta chance.

_Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi_. Yuuya cernait plutôt bien la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Intérieurement, il ricana. Si elle savait à quel point il avait péché, combien sa faute était grave comparée à la sienne, jamais elle n'aurait tenu de tels propos.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis quelqu'un de très tenace.

_Je ne lâche jamais. Jamais. _Même quand l'autre le souhaiterait de toutes ses forces. Ses propos étaient supposés la rassurer, mais son ton était plutôt inquiétant. Naomi tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Tant mieux, sourit-elle innocemment. Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... j'espère vraiment que toi et lui...

Elle se racla la gorge ; c'était un peu délicat à dire.

- J'espère que vous vous en sortirez et que vous serez heureux. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Yuuya reporta son regard sur Kai. _Oui. Nous serons heureux. De gré ou de force, je te rendrai heureux_.

* * *

><p>- Putain... J'suis où ?<p>

Il essaya de se relever, sans succès. Il cracha. Peu à peu, il discernait les contours des objets, les lumières. Une chance, il avait déjà échappé à un sévère traumatisme crânien. Il se souvenait de tout, et il le regretta presque. Cet enfoiré de Yuuya le capturant. Le poignardant. Un enfoiré qui s'était apparemment absenté. Tant mieux. Il observa autour de lui ; des sangles de cuir, clouées à la table sur laquelle il reposait sur le ventre, le maintenaient, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées.

- Super ! La position de la parfaite victime... marmonna-t-il.

Vision restreinte, liberté de mouvement nulle. Position de soumission. La menace était plus évidente que jamais. Son cerveau peinait à supporter l'idée qu'il puisse être la proie d'un autre mâle, de qui que ce soit en réalité. La simple idée le foutait dans un état de fureur incroyable. Maintenant qu'il était seul, sans son tortionnaire, il regagnait son assurance naturelle. Il aurait pu s'accorder un moment pour réfléchir, mais il n'était pas du genre patient, ni réfléchi. Il se débattit comme un beau diable.

- Putain d'merde !

Il avait oublié cette foutue blessure au ventre, quand la colère avait pris le dessus. Il cria une seconde de douleur et se fit violence pour se taire, tout en continuant de s'agiter. Les plaies à ses chevilles déjà amochées par le barbelé se rouvrirent. Au moins, le sang rendait sa peau plus glissante. Il parvint à dégager une jambe.

- T'es tellement mort Kizami ! grogna-t-il, en se démenant de plus belle.

Ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Il parvint à renverser la table, qui tomba sur le côté. Si seulement il parvenait à libérer un bras, il aurait pu saisir l'éclat de verre qui brillait sur le sol, juste devant lui. Un grincement strident retentit, rapidement suivi d'un ricanement amusé et vaguement admiratif.

- Shimada. Attention, tu risques de t'amocher encore plus.

Le rouquin releva les yeux vers Kizami. Il explosa littéralement, tandis que le brun remettait patiemment le bureau en place. Bientôt, il fut de retour à la case départ. Yuuya pouvait peut-être le garder prisonnier, mais, pour l'heure, il ne pouvait le faire taire. Kai continua de le traiter tous les noms, en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

- Détache-moi ! Putain d'taré ! Sale fiotte ! Pédale !

Il ne réussit qu'à le faire rire. De ce doux rire si humiliant.

- Juste comme toi.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Kai, fou furieux. Tu veux dire quoi ?!

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu étais assommé, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'apprécier.

Kai promena sur lui un regard effaré et choqué. Vraiment choqué. _Non... Allons, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça... _Il planta son regard droit dans celui de Yuuya, désormais penché sur lui, ricanant, se moquant de lui. _Putain. Si. Il a osé._ Kai recommença à se débattre comme un dément.

- Fils de pute ! J'te jure que j'vais t'égorger !

- Pour quoi ? Pour t'avoir procuré du plaisir ? susurra Yuuya, avec son insupportable sourire.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui. Kai essaya de le mordre ; il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour se défendre. Mais le brun le chopa par les cheveux et le cogna contre la table. Puis, collant ses lèvres à son oreille, il lui chuchota :

- Un doigt et tu étais dur. Deux et tu es venu. Tu répondais plutôt bien.

Et il s'écarta en riant.

- Je ne suis pas allé plus loin, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'attendais que tu sois réveillé pour ça...

_Tu m'as cherché trop longtemps... Maintenant, tu vas récolter ce que tu as semé... ça doit se passer comme ça_. Kai tressaillit. Sachiko l'avait déjà prévenu. On ne se moquait pas impunément des gens. Yuuya tourna autour de lui comme un vautour, avant de s'arrêter. Kai crevait d'envie de lui cracher au visage, mais le brun se tenait dans son dos et il avait la tête plaquée contre la table. Durant une bonne minute, rien ne se passa, mais la tension ne fit que monter.

- Je veux te voir hurler, lâcha soudain Yuuya.

_De pure terreur. Pour effacer toute suffisance de ton visage_. Il ajouta, avec la voix d'un homme amoureux :

- Quand tu es libéré, tu es si beau.

- "Libéré" ? "Libéré" ?! Tu t'fous de moi ?! Bâtard ! Détache-moi que j'te démolisse !

- Tu crois que c'est cet endroit qui m'a "révélé", qui a réveillé ma vraie nature, mais c'est faux. C'est toi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour tu me voies.

Kai enrageait. _Quoi_ ?! Non seulement il le torturait, mais, en plus, il se déchargeait de toute responsabilité sur lui ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça ; il riposta violemment :

- Ta gueule ! T'as juste besoin d'un bouc émissaire ! Regarde la vérité en face ! Merde ! T'es qu'un putain de taré ! De psychopathe !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le terme correct.

Yuuya appréciait énormément ce petit moment. Il revint au niveau de la tête de Kai, se plaça bien devant lui. Le roux frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Il adopta un air aussi menaçant que possible, vu les circonstances. Il grogna :

- J'te jure que ta queue y survivra pas...

Yuuya se baissa, afin qu'ils soient bien face à face.

- Comment oses-tu m'imputer une idée aussi sordide ? ricana-t-il tout bas, avec une quasi-tendresse, au demeurant totalement viciée.

Un rire nerveux et ironique agita Shimada.

- Ouais ! Sûr que t'es un enfant de choeur ! C'est pas comme si tu m'avais pas déjà foutu un doigt dans le cul !

Il préféra s'arrêter là ; son langage cru semblait plutôt plaire à Kizami. Le regard du brun glissa jusqu'aux lèvres de Kai et il les parcourut de son index, appuyant de plus en plus.

- Mais nous y viendrons... Et, ce jour-là, tu le feras avec joie.

A ce stade, Kai écumait trop de rage pour parler ou bouger. Il se contentait de le fixer, droit dans les yeux, submergé par la haine. Il s'était cogné en se débattant et un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa tempe droite. Yuuya effleura le liquide.

- Tellement joli... C'est la même couleur que tes cheveux...

Puis il commença à passer et repasser ses doigts sales dans la chevelure humide.

- J'adore tes cheveux. Ils sont si soyeux, si... rouges... ça me met dans tous mes états, Kai... acheva-t-il dans un rire sinistre, obscène.

- J'te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Et lâche-moi !

Un flot d'insultes s'ensuivit. Pas étonnant. Coupé par un cri, féminin, plutôt jeune.

- Bravo, Kai. Tu as réveillé notre invitée.

Kai n'avait pu remarquer une jeune fille ligotée sur une autre table. _Oh merde._.. Elle avait quoi ? Dix ans ? Peut-être même moins... Il se sentit subitement très mal. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé sa présence, il avait l'impression que ses yeux le suivaient. Qu'elle l'accusait de vivre, alors qu'elle allait inévitablement mourir. Pour peu, il en avait oublié le corps de Yuuya pressé contre le sien.

La gamine, pieds et poings liés à la table de torture, ne pouvait qu'entendre et comprendre, en dépit de son jeune âge, l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait et ce qui s'ensuivrait. Soudain, Kai cria presque. Une main pressée de Yuuya s'était d'ores et déjà glissée dans son sous-vêtement.

- Arrête ! Pas devant elle ! C'est qu'une enfant !

Tout bruit cessa. Puis le brun murmura, presque sensuellement :

- Bien... Comme ça, tu es pudique Shimada ?...

Il était absolument terrifié ; l'enfant le devina aisément au seul son de sa voix. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il était aussi impuissant qu'elle, mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas l'unique prisonnière de ce malade la rassurait. Kai essaya de capter toute l'attention de Yuuya. Il balbutia :

- Oui... Oui... Mon corps...

Il déglutit avec une extrême difficulté.

- Est juste à toi... Personne ne doit le voir... A part toi.

Un fin sourire apparut sur la face auparavant indifférente de Yuuya. La réponse avait semblé le mettre dans de meilleures dispositions. A l'égard de Kai en tout cas, parce qu'il lâcha subitement, se relevant :

- Alors je ferais mieux de la tuer maintenant.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la petite, qui se tortilla. Le couteau qu'il brandissait reluisait.

- Non ! Hurla brusquement Kai et immédiatement, il regretta sa bravoure.

Mais il était trop tard et cette gamine était vraiment trop jeune pour mourir. Beaucoup le prenaient pour quelqu'un de sans-cœur, mais il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le prétendre. Il leva ses yeux hésitants vers Yuuya, qui le fixait silencieusement.

- J'peux pas attendre. Prends-moi maintenant. J'ai envie... de toi...

Il en aurait vomi. Il ravala la bile âcre qui remonta dans sa bouche, suite à un violent haut-le-cœur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si ça permettrait à la gamine de s'en sortir. Probablement pas. Il ne lui offrait qu'un sursis. Et à quel prix ? Il pria pour qu'elle ferme ses paupières et il veillerait à ne pas laisser le moindre son lui échapper tout le temps que ça durerait. Mais il vit avec horreur Yuuya, après une brève hésitation, lui tourner le dos pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Non. Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te voie.

_Ni personne d'autre_. Il leva le poignard. Puis ce fut le temps des cris.

* * *

><p><em>Sachiko a réagi au cri de Tohko, simplement du fait que le principal de l'école, qui est en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire, avait tenté de violer sa mère avant de la jeter dans les escaliers pour la faire taire. Elle s'amuse aussi énormément à voir la terreur que provoque Yuuya chez les autres, donc elle avait sûrement envie de faire durer le "jeu" x)<em>

_Bien sûr, la dernière partie regroupe des souvenirs de Kai, qui rêve._

_Note : Ce chapitre, du moins, certaines parties "tendres", ont été écrites grâce à une écoute massive de la chanson "Lucky Me" extraite du jeu DreadOut. (du coup, j'étais pété de rire en écrivant...)  
><em>

_Pour la dernière partie, ce serait plutôt "Bilur" du même OST._

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :  
><strong>

Kai se réveilla en sursaut, mais les cris de l'enfant et le bruit des coups de couteau le poursuivirent encore après son réveil. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant Yuuya, assis tout près de lui. Le brun se détourna le temps de lui adresser un de ces faux sourires. _Tout va bien. Je suis là._ Et Kai soupira._ Oh non._ Mais il était fatigué de lutter. Yuuya s'en rendait compte ; peut-être finirait-il par l'avoir à l'usure. Il éprouva une légère déception, quand Kai tira sur sa main pour la sortir de la sienne qui la tenait au chaud. La température était brutalement tombée. Dans la pièce. Entre eux aussi. Elle dégringolait.

- Shimada.

- J'te hais.

Kai ne le regardait même pas ; il fixait un point perdu, droit devant lui. Malgré son désir de tout arranger, Naomi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les observer, ni intervenir. Elle savait que c'était en quelque sorte du voyeurisme et qu'à leur place, elle n'aurait pas apprécié cette intrusion. Yuuya ne se démonta pas. Il tenta de renouer le contact. En vérité, le contact physique lui manquait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne pouvait plus satisfaire ses besoins par la violence, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls ; il devait trouver un autre moyen. Obtenir ses faveurs. ça n'allait pas être aisé, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

- Tu vas pouvoir te laver, dit-il doucement.

- Super... marmonna Kai, avec ironie.

Il se leva pour rejoindre les autres et couper court à leur discussion. Satoshi et ses camarades se concertaient.

- Shinozaki, toi qui t'y connais en occultisme, tu n'aurais pas eu vent d'un rituel pour effacer celui de Sachiko ou l'inverser ?

- Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des forces surnaturelles sont à l'oeuvre ici. Si on trouve un moyen de les apaiser, alors peut-être qu'elles nous aideront.

- Ah ? s'exclama Kai, qui arrivait dans son dos. Alors c'est toi qu'a condamné tous tes potes ? Il en faut toujours une dans un groupe pour foutre la merde !

Yoshiki se dressa tout de go pour défendre Ayumi.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Shinozaki ainsi !

Mais Shimada l'ignora totalement. Il continua, avec la même indifférence cynique :

- La nôtre s'appelait Emi... Quelle conne.

Yuuya eut envie de lui dire qu'elle avait remboursé sa dette. Dans sa tête, il se repassa le film de sa chute à travers le plancher, suivie de sa tête heurtant le bureau. Le bois pénétrant son cerveau. Kai s'assit négligemment sur une table. Il soupira.

- Enfin... Peu importe.

Sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, s'il persistait à se montrer si peu commode, Yuuya se dirigea vers la porte.

- Viens. Je t'accompagne à la douche que j'ai trouvée pour toi.

Kai le fusilla aussi discrètement que possible du regard, mais, par ego, ne rechigna pas. Il descendit d'un bond du bureau et lui emboîta le pas. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte que Kai se figea.

- J'ai pas du tout confiance.

Il avait peur de tout ; que Yuuya en profite pour le séquestrer de nouveau, ou le tue en chemin, ou le viole une fois aux douches. Chacune de ces hypothèses apparaissait plausible. Yuuya esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Serais-tu rassuré que je te le rende ? demanda-t-il et il dégaina le couteau pour le lui tendre ensuite. Au passage, félicitations. C'est une très bonne lame.

- T'fous pas de moi... Pourquoi tu m'le donnerais ? Où est le piège ?! s'énerva Kai.

- Je compte sur ton intelligence, ricana Yuuya, assez narquois. Sans moi, même avec ce poignard, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de t'en sortir vivant. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais le coupable idéal pour eux. Tu te retrouverais seul. Et tu mourrais seul. Ici.

Kai serra ses dents, qui grincèrent. Ce type. Il le réduirait en charpie. Si seulement il le pouvait. Yuuya poursuivait :

- Et ni toi... ni moi, ne voulons ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je veux rester auprès de toi_. Il percevait chacune de ses humeurs ; après tant d'heures passées à l'étudier, dans chaque moment de sa vie, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Kai maugréa une insulte et saisit le poignard, qu'il rengaina aussitôt. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- T'as de quoi m'sécher ?

- Il y a des serviettes là-bas, répondit-il, retrouvant son sourire, contenté par l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec lui.

Kai esquissa un pas, se détourna le temps de le prévenir :

- Si tu tentes le moindre truc, j'te bute.

- Tu as ma parole : je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Le roux resta immobile ; une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- T'as qu'à m'expliquer le chemin. J'irai seul.

_J'serai bien mieux comme ça_. Yuuya refusa derechef ; comme s'il allait l'abandonner dans cet endroit. L'école lui était devenue familière, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kai, qui avait passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans leur abri.

- Hors de question. Tu pourrais tomber dans un piège ou être attaqué.

Kai soupira, mais ne trouva rien à y redire. Ils se mirent en route.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, les autres membres du groupe ne comptaient pas attendre, les bras ballants. Ils se mirent en quête d'un moyen de quitter ce monde cauchemardesque. Naomi fermait la marche. Satoshi voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais il n'avait pas eu les mots pour la remettre d'aplomb. Autrefois, la jeune fille aurait été si heureuse de l'avoir rien que pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce n'était pas qui créait son bonheur. Cette personne s'était évanouie. Elle serra les poings tout en marchant. Cet endroit lui avait tout pris.<p>

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ayumi, il se fit dur et rancunier, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dès qu'elle le réalisa, elle le regretta, mais ne s'excusa point. Elle n'allait pas demander pardon pour ce qu'elle ressentait de peine et de désespoir. L'image d'une Seiko anéantie, balbutiant des excuses, la frappa. _Ne t'excuses pas, parce que tu m'aimes !_ C'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite !

Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas atterri ici. A force de ressasser, elle crut devenir folle. Encore une fois, elle se surprit à observer Ayumi avec acrimonie, presque avec l'envie de lui sauter au cou... Pour le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. Morte. Elle se secoua._ Non. Ayumi n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je dois arrêter de reporter mes fautes sur elle_.

Mais les souvenirs persistaient et, plus elle ressassait, plus elle se sentait changer. Elle revit le corps pendu, ses jambes fines tremblotant au-dessus de la cuvette d'un toilette sale. Quand il avait glissé dans ses bras, son corps battait si fort qu'elle avait cru qu'il lui romprait les os. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'enfuie encore ? Naomi savait ce qui suivait. Le fil. La tête tranchée, décapitée nette, roulant à ses pieds, alors qu'elle arrivait trop tard. _Seiko... Tout est ma faute... C'est moi... Je... Je t'ai tuée. _Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans un miroir après avoir causé la mort de sa meilleure amie ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle voulait ramasser cette tête chérie et la presser contre elle.

- Nakashima ?! s'exclama la voix inquiète de Satoshi.

Naomi reprit conscience, pour se retrouver accroupie, sans rien autour d'elle. Il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle la claqua et le repoussa brutalement.

- Laissez-moi ! glapit-elle.

Et elle détala. Elle courait aussi vite que possible, sans savoir où elle allait, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle priait pour rencontrer un de ces fils qui lui permettrait de retrouver celle qu'elle aimait. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes ne furent plus capables de la porter et cédèrent.

- Naomi ?...

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-elle et elle se tourna. J'ai dit lais...

Son être entier glaça. Elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte. _Seiko_... Comment était-ce possible ? _Non, ce n'est pas toi..._ Peu importait, puisqu'elle accueillait la mort à bras ouverts. Elle tâcherait de profiter cette illusion. La jolie brunette rit amoureusement et, de cet air mutin qu'elle affectionnait, lui fit un signe de la main. Puis elle s'éloigna en courant.

- Seiko ! l'appela Naomi, mais l'interpellée ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne ralentit le rythme de sa course.

Son amie ne courait pas aussi vite dans ses souvenirs. Mais les jambes de Naomi la portaient de nouveau et elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus en forme, plus énergique, parce qu'elle savait après quoi elle courait. A savoir tout pour elle. La perspective d'un bonheur éternel. Elle crut l'avoir perdue quand elle la découvrit sur un balcon, accoudée à la balustrade, sous la pluie battante.

Naomi s'approcha à pas feutrés. Elle était décidée à agir comme s'il s'agissait de la vraie Seiko. Qui sait ? Et s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une manifestation de son esprit ? Tout était possible ici. Naomi était si heureuse de la revoir, de pouvoir la ressentir contre elle à nouveau. Elle se glissa derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

- C'est qui Seiko ? rit-elle.

Et le coeur y était. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de forcer son rire. Il avait jailli naturellement. Seiko rigola. Sa voix. C'était celle que Naomi lui avait toujours connue.

- Arrête tes enfantillages Naomi !

L'expression soudain sérieuse de Naomi l'intrigua. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Seiko ! Je te demande pardon ! J'ai été monstrueuse avec toi et...

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, la réduisant au silence. Naomi voulut reparler aussitôt qu'elle fut retirée, mais une paire de lèvres la remplaça pendant une brève seconde. Naomi toucha doucement sa bouche. Ses joues lui semblaient en feu. Seiko rit doucement, amusée et touchée par sa réaction ; elle aurait parié qu'elle serait ainsi, émue et embarrassée. Mais heureuse et soulagée. Au bout d'un temps, Naomi regagna l'usage de la parole. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes de joie.

- Seiko... Je t'aime.

Elle peina à croire qu'elle avait enfin eu le courage de le déclarer haut et fort. Son amie se détourna, rougissant à son tour, mais elle ricana, la taquinant gentiment :

- Je sais !

Et elle lui flanqua une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez. Naomi retint sa main et l'attira contre elle. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces, la faisant rire.

- Et maintenant, Seiko ? Que puis-je faire pour rester avec toi ?

Son amie quitta l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle grimpa sur la balustrade et tourna le dos au vide. Elle sourit doucement ; son visage exprimait une immense mansuétude. Naomi sentit qu'elle l'avait pardonnée.

- Si tu veux me rejoindre, il existe un moyen.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit la main. Sans hésiter, Naomi la saisit et Seiko l'aida à se hisser sur le rebord. Elles contemplèrent l'horizon, trempées jusqu'aux os, côte à côte. Comme elles passeraient le restant de leur vie. Et toute l'éternité ensuite. Bientôt, elles sauteraient. Naomi n'appréhendait pas de se lancer, de plonger dans la mort. Elle serra la main de Seiko, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. La nuit était noire, sans la moindre lueur, à l'exception d'un éclair zébrant de temps à autre le ciel. Comme cette première fois où Seiko l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, parce que Naomi avait trop peur de rentrer seule et n'osait quitter l'école.

- Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

_J'ai besoin de ton sourire, de ta bonne humeur, de ton entrain et de ton optimisme permanents. De tout ce qui te caractérise_. C'était comme respirer ; elle ne pouvait juste pas s'en passer. Seiko lui adressa un sourire si beau, si pur, que Naomi ne put plus douter qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle et non d'une illusion. Seiko murmura avec tendresse, pressant sa main pour qu'elle garde courage :

- Alors partons. Ensemble cette fois-ci.

Naomi acquiesça. Elles s'apprêtaient à faire le grand saut, quand des pas retentirent dans leur dos. Seiko voulut presser. Naomi n'était pas contre, mais, à l'instant, où son deuxième pied glissa dans le vide, deux bras entourèrent sa taille et la retinrent. Seiko, en revanche, bascula dans le vide, sans personne pour la rattraper.

- Seiko !

Juste avant de sombrer dans le noir, elle l'entendit lui murmurer :

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu encore ?_

Naomi se débattit comme une folle pour la rattraper. Elle enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Satoshi, qui se refusa cependant à la lâcher. Elle était en pleine crise de toute évidence ; elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Non ! Seiko ! hurla Naomi, au comble du désespoir. Lâche-moi Satoshi ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois la rejoindre ! Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir !

Sa passion démultipliait ses forces et il fallut le concours de Yoshiki pour la plaquer au sol et l'y maintenir, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et que ses envies suicidaires disparaissent. Satoshi prit son visage dans ses mains ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

- Naomi ! Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme infernal du tonnerre, qui tonnait de plus en plus fort.

- Seiko...

- Il n'y a pas de Seiko ! Seiko est morte, Naomi ! Morte !

- Mais elle était juste ici !

Elle se précipita à la rambarde, sonda les ténèbres, des mètres et des mètres plus bas. Dans un flash d'éclair, elle entrevit un squelette délavé par la pluie.

* * *

><p>Yuuya s'effaça pour laisser entrer Kai dans les douches. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de problème en chemin, ce qui était pour le moins étrange et peu rassurant. Qui savait ce que Sachiko leur réservait ? Le roux inspecta la salle. Grande, encore ce carrelage blanc écru dégoûtant. Peu importait après tout. Il se tourna face à la rangée de douches.<p>

- Laquelle ?

- La deuxième sur la droite.

Kai s'en approcha, l'air sceptique.

- J'te préviens ! s'exclama-t-il, en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant, qui ne manqua pas de le divertir. Si j'me reçois un truc dégueu dans la tronche, j'te tue !

- Il faudra que tu me listes tous les motifs pour lesquels je suis susceptible de mourir, sourit Yuuya, avec son flegme habituel.

Kai le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Puis il rit, même s'il avait tout fait pour s'en empêcher. Il applaudit, en allant vers lui, à la fois inquiétant et rieur.

- T'es un connard ! s'écria-t-il. Le pire connard que j'ai rencontré et j'en connais un paquet ! Mais t'as un bon sens de l'humour en fait !

Le premier compliment qu'il lui ait jamais fait. Le sourire de Kizami se fit un brin plus sincère. Il le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il s'écartait et retournait vers la douche. Kai sentit son regard ; il lui brûlait la peau. Il lui adressa un regard circonspect.

- Tu fais rien ? On est bien d'accord ?

Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir le couteau, en même temps qu'il se nettoyait ; il avait omis ce léger détail, qui changeait tout. Il allait être si vulnérable. Yuuya se laissa glisser au bas du mur opposé aux douches et, d'un air désabusé, fit non de la tête. Kai déposa néanmoins le couteau avec lenteur, comme si Yuuya allait se jeter dessus pour s'en emparer. Il souleva son débardeur et se rappela la présence du brun.

- Hé ! Tu fous quoi là ?!

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, répondit placidement Kizami, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Ouais et j'crois pas que je t'avais donné mon accord !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Yuuya soupira légèrement, puis, soudain, demanda, sur le ton le plus naturel du monde :

- Puis-je te regarder ?

Alors celle-là, Kai lui-même n'aurait pas osé la faire dans des circonstances pareilles. Il poussa un sifflement nerveux.

- T'es sérieux ?! Tu... Merde ! T'es complètement dérangé !

Naturellement, Yuuya ne se départit pas un instant de son sérieux. Il répliqua juste, sur le même ton neutre :

- Oui ou non ?

Un peu dérouté et gêné aussi, Kai se gratta la nuque, le regard baissé, évitant. Après un moment, il lâcha :

- Ok. Deal. Tu peux mater, mais rien d'autre. J'imagine que même les cinglés dans ton genre ont un sens de l'esthétique...

Il lui tourna aussitôt le dos et entreprit de se déshabiller. Comment avait-il pu accéder à sa requête ? Il peinait à le croire. Mais se sentir désiré par ce gars, qui ne regardait rien d'autre, qui ne voyait les autres que comme des objets à briser pour s'amuser, était assez excitant. D'une manière très malsaine. Kai tourna le robinet. Au départ, rien ne ressortit. Il entendit la voix de Yuuya dans son dos. Douce et surtout impatiente.

- Il faut attendre. Un peu.

En effet, une trombe d'eau sortit soudain du pommeau de douche. D'abord, le flux fut violent, puis il se régula. Kai, satisfait, enleva ce qui lui restait sur le dos. Une fois totalement nu, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Lors de sa captivité, il ne se lavait pas seul. Yuuya lui faisait sa toilette. Comme s'il avait été un animal. Même s'il y mettait de la tendresse et s'y appliquait. Kai était si heureux de retrouver ce petit plaisir simple qu'il en avait oublié la présence du brun. Celui-ci se rappela à lui quand il murmura :

- C'est vrai. Tu es sublime.

Toujours sans le regarder, Kai répliqua :

- J'vais t'apprendre une chose ou deux. Un, on complimente avant de baiser. Deux, pour baiser quelqu'un, il faut un consentement mutuel. Consentement mutuel, ça t'parle ?

Alors qu'il se nettoyait, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa cicatrice au ventre. Comme Yuuya l'avait quasi-immédiatement recousu, il ne conservait pas de séquelles, visibles ou non. Seule sa peau paraissait plus douce et lisse au toucher à cet endroit. Il était destiné à éternellement se rappeler ce jour-là. Yuuya dut voir ses doigts reposer sur la marque.

- Tu n'as plus mal ?

_Je suis désolé, Kai. Je regrette ça. La seule chose de toute ma vie que je souhaiterais effacer. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te le dire ? _ A la place, il sortait une banalité et sur un ton monocorde, synonyme d'indifférence pour autrui.

- C'est bon, marmonna le rouquin et, cette fois-ci, il fit volte-face pour que l'eau nettoie son dos.

Son regard croisa celui de Yuuya. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent longuement l'un l'autre. La scène était plus qu'étrange. Seul le clapotis de l'eau contre le carrelage résonna, jusqu'à ce que Kai dise, à mi-voix :

- ça aussi, c'est bon.

Le renflement entre les jambes de Kizami ne passait pas inaperçu. Même si ses yeux ne s'attardaient pas sur cette zone, Kai l'avait remarqué. Yuuya devait s'avouer surpris par sa permission, mais cacha son étonnement et son contentement. Sans un mot, il baissa son pantalon, son boxer, et se prit en main, les yeux rivés sur Kai, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

La situation était bizarre jusque-là ; Kai le savait. Mais, maintenant, elle avait carrément dépassé ce seuil. Il n'aurait pu vraiment la qualifier, alors il essaya juste de ne plus penser. Du tout. Il valait mieux que Kizami se soulage de cette manière, plutôt qu'en lui sautant dessus plus tard. Il s'étonna de la réserve de Yuuya, qui n'émettait pas un son, pas un râle. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il ne se privait pas de grogner. Kai se demanda s'il ne le "respectait" pas un peu plus. Il continua de se laver, en venant à ses cheveux. Non, vraiment, cette absence de bruits était presque plus gênante que l'inverse. Il fallait avouer que Kai était plutôt bruyant quand il en venait au sexe, que ce soit en solitaire ou non. Shimada jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- T'es vraiment un pervers... Tu sais ça ?

- Ou peut-être que tu es beaucoup trop attirant.

Kai ricana tout bas. Putain, s'il l'avait pas tant emmerdé... Il aurait presque pu le faire tourner gay. Il savait comment lui parler, ce qu'il attendait de lui, autant en paroles qu'en gestes. Kai craignait un peu que Yuuya n'ait pas fini, quand il referma l'eau, mais il fut vite rassuré en le découvrant rhabillé, l'attendant. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment tendue lorsqu'ils quittèrent les douches ; Kai était troublé, perturbé, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas si choqué que ça. Il y avait quelque chose de familier.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand le ventre de Shimada se mit à gargouiller.

- Putain... marmonna-t-il, en se frottant l'estomac. J'ai la dalle... J'boufferais n'importe quoi...

Aussitôt, Kizami jeta des coups d'oeil à la ronde, à la recherche de cadavres assez frais. Et, dans la seconde, Kai s'écria, outré :

- Non ! Pas ça quand même ! C'est dégueulasse ! Merde !

- C'était la seule nourriture que je pouvais te donner.

- Ouais... ben j'aurais préféré crever de faim ! riposta Kai, mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça signifiait.

- Pas moi.

Il lui ferma le clapet, pour environ quelques minutes. Un nouveau grondement affamé suffit à lui rendre la parole. Kai grogna d'exaspération.

- Bordel... Bordel !

- Si tu as si faim que ça... j'aurais bien quelque chose.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le rouquin, qui craignait d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Dans le doute, il dégaina. Yuuya ne parut pas comprendre, puis il réalisa son double sens et se contenta de ricaner, avant de se détourner de lui. Il entendit les pas précipités de Shimada, accourant pour le rattraper.

- Hé ! Attends !

Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau à sa hauteur, Yuuya s'assura d'un vif coup d'oeil qu'il avait rangé le poignard ; c'était le cas. Il sourit. Il dit, sur un ton un peu railleur :

- Je ne faisais pas référence à ça.

Etant donné qu'ils ne dénichaient pas un seul corps, il avait songé à donner de sa personne. Juste un peu. Il avait connu pire. Kai le réalisa, en le regardant. Il se récria, en tirant une mine écoeurée au possible :

- T'es pas bien ?! Bordel, t'es pire que tout !

_Si t'aimer, c'est être dingue. Alors oui. Je le suis totalement_. Mais Yuuya garda le silence, ne s'exprimant que par son énigmatique sourire qui planait sur Kai. Comme une ombre. Mais il était devenu difficile de distinguer la menace de la protection. Le Bien du Mal. Tout se troublait et se mêlait. Ils empruntèrent un itinéraire différent d'à l'aller et eurent la chance extraordinaire de tomber sur une dépouille dont le sac renfermait des sucreries encore consommables.

- Super... Super ! riait Kai, tout en fouillant la besace. Quoi ?! C'est tout ?!

Il la retourna et la secoua plus fort, mais rien de plus n'en tomba. Dépité, il tâcha de se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait obtenu. Deux barres chocolatées.

- Putain et forcément cette conne... enfin... ce con ?

Il se tourna une seconde pour examiner du regard la dépouille, qui était décidément dans un état trop proche de la bouillie pour être identifiée. Soupirant et ricanant à la fois, il lâcha alors :

- On s'en fout ! Bref, il/elle fumait pas !

- Tu fumes ?

Kai manqua d'exploser de rire, devant son air un brin réprobateur.

- Oh ! _Come on_ Yuuya ! C'est un tout petit vice comparé aux tiens !

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais pas pour cette raison. Ou plutôt si. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers l'endroit où il avait assassiné Masato et Mitsuki. Il songea à rebrousser chemin, afin que Kai ne découvre pas le triste sort qu'il leur avait réservés. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir du lieu exact où les cadavres se trouvaient ; ils y arrivèrent bien plus vite que prévu.

D'abord, ils découvrirent Masato. Son torse paraissait avoir été défoncé à l'aide d'une arme contondante. Le coup avait été si puissant que les côtes avaient explosé et que les viscères avaient jailli, la peau éclatant. Mais il paraissait avoir encore eu la force de se traîner sur un mètre. Le coup fatal lui avait été porté à l'aide d'une arme tranchante. Le couteau avait entaillé la carotide, avant de se plonger dans le front, les yeux.

Kai s'arrêta net. Evidemment, il l'avait reconnu. Quelques secondes défilèrent. Très longues pour Kizami, malgré son absence totale de remords. Puis Kai se détourna pour lui jeter un regard entendu._ C'est toi ça_ _? _Sa réaction face à la vérité. Voilà ce que redoutait Yuuya, mais il lui répondit avec honnêteté. Il acquiesça, d'un air inexpressif. Tout à l'opposé de l'expression que prit Kai._  
><em>

Le rouquin sembla lutter contre ce qui montait en lui, mais, bientôt, il n'y tint plus ; il éclata de rire. Se penchant sur le cadavre de Masato, il ricana ; il ressemblait à une hyène.

- Alors ? C'est qui qui fait le malin maintenant ? Monsieur l'élève modèle ! Monsieur je sais tout mieux que tout le monde !

Et il balança son pied dans sa tête mutilée.

- Tu l'as bien cherché !

Yuuya l'observait, silencieux et incroyablement satisfait. _Il aime mon travail. Il apprécie ce que je fais. Ce qui me définit en tant que moi. Pas besoin de masque avec lui._ Kai avait changé, forcément ; qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Il avait dû s'accoutumer à cet environnement hostile. Certaines scènes atroces ne lui arrachaient plus le moindre frisson. C'était comme regarder son premier film d'horreur ; il vous faisait frissonner, voire crier, puis vous les enchaîniez et, bientôt, rien ne faisait plus d'effet. Kai inspecta Masato, puis il leva la tête vers Yuuya.

- Il a crié ? Il s'est pissé dessus ?

- Il a cru que je l'aiderais, même s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu sans ses lunettes.

- Et tu l'as bien aidé ! compléta Kai, assez cynique. Tu l'as envoyé... BAM... direct au ciel !

Il rit de nouveau.

- Ce gars m'détestait tellement !

- Je sais, acquiesça Yuuya, de plus en plus ravi. A cause de tes mauvaises manières.

- Mes "mauvaises manières" ? reprit-il, très amusé semblait-il. Je prenais juste ce que j'voulais ! Je faisais ce qu'ils osaient pas faire ! J'me permettais de franchir leurs sacro-saintes limites stupides ! Voilà pourquoi j'le dérangeais ! J'me pliais pas à ses stupides codes de conduite hypocrites !

_C'est exactement ça_._ Comment peux-tu nier l'évidence alors que tu viens de si parfaitement nous résumer, tous les deux ? _Kai parut deviner sa pensée, car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais j'garde des valeurs. Qu'ils le croient ou non. Que TU le crois ou non.

Il enjamba Masato et, quelques mètres à peine plus loin, Mitsuki, poignardée à mort. Il ne lui jeta qu'un regard. _ça, c'est totalement toi. De A à Z. Pas vrai, Yuuya ?  
><em>Le brun, qui avait l'impression d'être compris, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le saisit brutalement par le bras. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait été torturé par cette sensation d'être seul contre le monde entier, juste parce qu'il se sentait intrinsèquement différent. Un être à part. Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi il avait été rejeté, puni, après avoir battu ce sale gosse à l'école élémentaire, ni pourquoi sa soeur s'entêtait à lui interdire de tuer ce ridicule hamster. Après tout, qu'étaient-ils tous ? Pas grand chose. Ils s'accrochaient si désespérément à la vie, alors que la vérité était ailleurs. Elle était dans la Mort. Dans l'abandon total de soi. Tant qu'ils s'agrippaient, ils ne pouvaient se libérer.

Kai essaya de le repousser, lui refusant toute compréhension. Mais Yuuya savait qu'au fond, il en allait différemment. Il le fallait. Affermissant son emprise, il murmura, d'une voix presque vivante, troublée :

- Eux, je ne les comprends qu'au moment où ils meurent. Quand leur âme quitte leur corps. Mais toi...

- M'approches pas ! Taré ! Me touches pas !

- Kai.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de son comportement ingrat et égocentrique. Il le relâcha brusquement et Kai, emporté par son élan, bascula en arrière. Il s'accroupit devant lui.

- Nous nous ressemblons. Alors quand tu m'insultes... tu t'en prends aussi à toi-même. Ça, ça ne me plaît pas.

- J'ai rien à voir avec toi ! S'écria-t-il, mais il ne le repoussait plus.

Yuuya ricana tout bas. Ses airs supérieurs achevèrent d'énerver Kai. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

- Allons... N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit « Déjà qu'il nous servait pas à grand chose, maintenant qu'il est blessé, Ryosuke va être le pire des boulets ! Vaudrait mieux qu'il crève vite ! » ? Toi aussi qui t'es plaint de Tomohiro, parce qu'il n'était bon qu'à chouiner, qu'il était une insulte à ce qu'on appelle la virilité ? Que t'avais envie qu'il se la ferme une bonne fois pour toutes, puisqu'il te servirait même plus à faire les courses ?

Il ajouta avec un court silence, d'une voix non dénuée de jalousie :

- Et tu voulais tellement que Tohko change d'avis sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle ne te voit plus comme un affreux pervers, mais comme une victime... Je t'ai offert cette chance de te racheter à ses yeux.

Shimada fut un peu décontenancé par ses insinuations, mais il rejeta cet étrange doute qui envahit son esprit. Étonnamment, il crut devoir l'attaquer sur un tout autre terrain. Il lui en coûtait de prononcer ses mots ; ça revenait à piétiner son ego, mais il lui hurla en pleine face :

- Tu m'as violé !

Cette fois, Yuuya parut sortir de ses gonds. Il le chopa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le vieux mur de bois, qui s'ébranla sous le choc.

- Arrête ! De mentir ! A moi ! A toi-même ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça s'est passé ! On a fait l'amour !

- Non... J'ai dit non... Et Emi a crié et... on est descendus tout de suite !

Lui-même ne se comprit pas ; pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Parler de ce moment-là ? Yuuya éclata d'un rire effroyablement sarcastique et amer.

- Kai ! Kai ! Je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-il, presque avec agressivité. Tu crois vraiment que Ryosuke aurait crevé, vidé de son sang, juste après quelques minutes ?! ça nous a bien pris une bonne heure !

_Parce qu'on a même recommencé, alors ne viens pas prétendre que c'était une erreur, Shimada._ Il savoura cet instant, voué à la contemplation d'un Shimada tellement désemparé qu'il en restait muet. Il en profita pour poursuivre, d'une voix s'adoucissant, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et se pencher sur lui.

- Tu atteins un tel niveau d'égoïsme que ce que tu veux, ce que tu fais, mais qui ne colle pas à ce que tu veux être, ton cerveau arrive à le nier en déformant la réalité. C'est incroyable. Ce déni.

_Mais moi, je te vois tel que tu es. Tu n'as pas à jouer la comédie avec moi_. _Tu n'as pas à tricher_.

Tout ce qui venait d'être dit sonnait trop fou. Le cerveau de Kai luttait toujours. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, dit ça ! Et, à aucun moment, il n'avait expressément donné l'ordre à Kizami de tuer leurs camarades ! Quant à leurs ébats... Non, ça n'avait pu exister ! Ils s'étaient embrassés. Oui. Pour sa plus grande honte. Mais ça s'était arrêté là. Il en détenait la certitude... Alors pourquoi s'effritait-elle devant ses yeux, tout doucement ? Peu à peu, il se faisait de moins en moins sûr. Les images et les moments se confondaient dans sa mémoire. Il serra les dents, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. De tristesse ou de rage ? Il ne faisait pas lui-même la différence. Il perdait juste les pédales. Il avait mal, comme si sa tête allait exploser, que son cerveau voulait s'en échapper. Tout à coup, il sauta au cou de Yuuya.

- Tu mens !

Ils roulèrent sur le plancher, Kai finissant sur le dessus. Il cogna Kizami au visage, qui ne para pas le premier coup, mais arrêta le deuxième. Ils luttèrent comme des hommes ivres, complètement hors de contrôle. Kai hurlait à en perdre la voix. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se battre contre Yuuya, mais contre lui-même.

- J'suis pas ça ! J'suis pas comme toi ! J'suis pas comme toi !

Les deux faces opposées d'une pièce procédaient toujours du même moule. Elles étaient une. Kai, à un moment ou un autre, dut finir par le réaliser. Il se démenait pour frapper Yuuya et, la seconde d'après, il se laissait brutalement tomber contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse, pantelant. Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite. Les yeux grand ouverts, il tâchait déjà de croire au miracle qui venait de se produire. _Enfin_. Après toutes ces luttes.

Un long, très long moment passa, dont le silence n'était troublé que par leurs halètements. Puis Kai détacha sa tête de la poitrine de Yuuya. Il souriait. Son sourire diminua alors qu'il se penchait sur Yuuya, alors qu'il hésitait à aller jusqu'au bout. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, respira. ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il en avait envie. Envie de ce mec sous lui, qu'il contempla. _Ce que tu m'as donné. Ce que tu m'as fait, que je t'ai demandé ou non, de bien ou de mal... je n'avais jamais vu ça, même pas dans un film. _Yuuya l'avait rendu unique. Vraiment unique._  
><em>

Yuuya ne le brusquait pas. Il attendait simplement. Kai se mit à rire, tout bas, d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

- Alors Kizami... Pour tuer, y a pas de problème, mais pour m'en rouler une, y a plus personne ?

S'il n'avait pas été de nature aussi réservée et froide, Yuuya aurait exulté. A la place, il glissa une main sur la nuque de Kai. Il inversa leurs positions et le piégea, au sol. Kai se sentit un peu écrasé sous son poids, mais il se contenta de ricaner. Yuuya l'embrassa. Le baiser fut d'abord assez hésitant, mais juste l'espace d'une seconde. Il perdit alors toute chasteté et se fit violent, vorace. Comme la toute première fois.

- Hé bien ! ricana Kai, entre deux baisers. ça aurait été quoi si t'avais pas pu te soulager tout à l'heure !

Un certain embarras gagna Yuuya, mais il disparut aussitôt qu'il remarqua les joues légèrement rougies de Kai. Celui-ci était bien plus gêné que lui. Il tenta de dissimuler sa gêne en le provoquant :

- J'te préviens... J'ai une énorme libido.

Yuuya émit un léger rire.

- Je tiendrai le rythme. Tes fesses par contre...

Cette fois, il rit franchement ; les joues de Kai avaient viré aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le rouquin envoya son poing dans le pectoral de Yuuya, sans trop de force.

- Tch ! Ta gueule Kizami ! J'peux encore changer d'avis !

- ça fait du bien...

Shimada lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il acheva, dans un fin sourire tendre :

- De te retrouver.

* * *

><p><em>Le twist final xD... est peut-être un gros mensonge xD<em>

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out_


End file.
